Unleashed
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Fangirls from Kagome's time are unleashed on the cast of InuYasha. Two hold secrets that can change the fate of the world. DISCONTINUED
1. New Friends

(A/N) This is my first fan fiction. NOT my first story, just my first story based on a series. My cousin and I are RABID InuYasha fans! We read any and all fanfics we can. Yes, I screen them for her first. She's only ten. I'm nineteen by the way. Well, one night she was staying with me and we began talking about InuYasha. One of us made the comment of "What would happen if we were unleashed on the cast of InuYasha?" And here's what I think would happen.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Just so you know, I'm a huge Sesshoumaru fan and she's obsessed with everyone's favorite dog-boy, InuYasha. Yes, there will be references in here to other fanfics. Don't kill me! I'm not sure who came up with the ideas, but it wasn't me. Among these are some of our nicknames for the characters.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Now for the Disclaimer... I don't own InuYasha nor anyone or anything related to that series. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however get to play with them on weekends and can make them do whatever I want.   
  
"Dance, Rockin' Jaken, Dance!!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome sighed and hefted her bag up onto the side of the well. She couldn't believe her luck. She had managed to convince InuYasha NOT to follow her home or attempt to stop her! Of course, it had been on threat of multiple sittings... But she just wanted a few uninterrupted days of peace. Was that so much to ask?!   
  
Appearantly it was, because just as she was preparing to jump, the well activated!   
  
*No way,* she thought, *Something's coming through from my side!*   
  
She quickly did a mental count of everyone's positions. *InuYasha's up a tree, sulking. Sango's polishing her boomerang. Miroku's probably unconscious with at least half a dozen bumps on his head. Shippo's at Kaede's scarfing down that chocolate I brought him.* She slid back down off the well and let her bag hit the ground. *Who the hell could it be?!*   
  
She didn't have long to wait as the well stopped glowing and she heard two thuds from inside it, followed by...giggles?  
  
She leaned over the side and peered down into the darkness. "Hello" she called.   
  
Suddenly the giggles stopped as two figures peered up at her. She heard a young woman's voice whisper excitedly, "Ohmygod! Is that her?!"   
  
Then the other one cried, "I think it is!" The giggles began again as the two began climbing rapidly.   
  
A small hand appeared and Kagome took a step back. Out of the well came a young girl, not much older than Souta. She had shoulder length blond hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a soft pink "Hello Kitty" shirt and matching, but slightly brighter, pink shorts.  
  
She was followed by another girl Kagome judged to be a few years older than herself. She had waist-length, wavy red hair and the same startling green eyes. But she was wearing a plain white tee-shirt and jeans.  
  
They simply stood there and stared with awestruck looks on their faces at the very confused girl wearing a green and white school uniform.  
  
Kagome couldn't seem to form words as the two girls stared at her with gaping mouths and wide eyes. How had these two gotten through the well? And how had they found it? And why didn't her grandfather see them, and stop them?! Well, Kagome would just have to find out...and get them back to their own time!  
  
They seemed to break out of the trance just as Kagome was regaining her speaking ability as well. They began jumping around excitedly and the young blond girl shouted, "See!! I knew it would work!"   
  
The other one ignored this comment and raced wildly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome automatically steeled herself for an attack, but instead the girl grabbed her hand and began feverishly shaking it all the while saying, "Ohmygod! I can't believe it's you! It's really you!"   
  
The younger girl took this as her cue and dashed for Kagome as well. She began dancing wildly around her and singing, "It worked...It worked...I'm so smart!"   
  
Kagome had enough and snatched her hand away, yelling, "Alright! That's it! Who ARE you?!"   
  
The older girl released her hand and blushed.   
  
"Oops! Sorry... I'm Charity, and that's my little sister, Morgan."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Okay...okay, I know. Not very interesting so far. I agree!! It WILL get better, I promise. I'll be working on it non-stop! There will be several hilarious moments of ear-tweaking and tail-pulling. Not to mention millions of questions blasted at an unsuspecting Sesshoumaru by two rabid fangirls. I'll also be bringing in even MORE characters from our world who'll each be obsessed with a different InuYasha character. Even Miroku will get a fan, and meet his groping match, whether he likes it or not! *giggle-giggle-snort!*  
  
~okay...so read and review! I'll be not-so-patiently waiting, and will probably continue on with it, whether or not anyone cares in the slightest. 


	2. Kawaii!

I got my first review! Thank you so much! I wasn't planning to update until tomorrow but, hey, I'm on a roll. So, thank you Sparrow!!  
  
~Disclaimer...I don't own InuYasha, and personally I wouldn't want to. However, I am in the market for Sesshoumaru and Naraku!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome stared at them in disbelief.   
  
"How did you get here?!," she exclaimed, "And...do I know you..?"   
  
The young Morgan ran to her sister's side and said joyfully, "Uh-uh. But we know you!!"   
  
Charity shushed her and poked her hand into her pants pocket. She withdrew it and held out her hand, displaying to Kagome a single shard of the Shikon no Tama.   
  
She looked a little lost as to what to say and stuttered, "I...uh...aquired...this and we used it to come back in time."  
  
She put it back in her pocket and continued, "We can't tell you just how we know you, but believe me, we're not evil."   
  
With a mischievious glance to her smiling sister she said, "Well, maybe just a little."   
  
They both broke out into another fit of giggles and Kagome sighed. She didn't know how they knew about her, the well, or the Shikon Jewel; but they didn't seem to be anything other than two goofy girls. She just hoped she could get them to go back before they were attacked by demons. Or worse, what if...  
  
"Oi, wench!" came a voice from above.   
  
Kagome smacked her forehead as InuYasha dropped down from a tree.   
  
Completely ignoring the giggling girls, he stated, "Good, you didn't go back yet." He grabbed Kagome by the arm and said, "You're not leaving this time and I don't care how many times you 'sit' me. We've got shards to find!"   
  
Kagome started to wrench her arm away and sit him for all she was worth, but then she realized that the giggling had stopped. *Oh, no* she thought, *How am I gonna explain him?! It's not like two girls from my time have ever seen a demon before!*  
  
Then came the frantic cry of "Kawaii!!"   
  
Both girls dive-bombed InuYasha, the younger one grabbing an arm and pulling him down to the ground. He fell on his butt, hard. Surprised and shocked were not enough to explain the look on his face. But it changed, to annoyance and anger. Each girl had an ear and were rubbing them raw, giggling the whole time.   
  
*Uh-oh* Kagome thought, *He's gonna blow...* Kagome cringed in anticipatation and didn't have to wait long.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!," he screamed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"   
  
Both girls completely ignored his first, uh...request, and continued stroking his ears.   
  
Charity said happily, "I'm Charity, she's Morgan," she paused and her grin spread, then she squealed, "YOU'RE INUYASHA!!!"  
  
He swatted at them angrily and they both let go, jumping out of striking range. However, now they looked like their puppy had just died. Or attacked them. (heh-heh) With fixed pouts and quivering lips, they continued staring at his ears as Kagome quickly explained what had just happened.   
  
Of course, he wasn't nearly as trusting as Kagome and he said, "Hmph. I don't buy it. They know all about us, but we don't know anything about them."   
  
Kagome was about to reply when a man's voice said, "Indeed, it is strange."   
  
The four turned to face the voice and found Sango, Miroku and Shippo walking up the path toward them. Well, Sango and Miroku were walking, Shippo had hurled himself into Kagome's arms and sobbed, "Don't leave me here!"  
  
Kagome shushed the kit and said, "Shippo, I saw you not ten minutes ago."   
  
Shippo contined sobbing and said, "Yeah, but InuYasha's being mean again."   
  
He rubbed a huge lump on the back of his head, and upon seeing it Kagome's face flushed.   
  
"OSUWARI!" she cried.   
  
InuYasha face-vaulted and the two strange girls took this as their chance. They immedietly pounced on him again, tweaking his ears as he lay in an InuYasha shaped crater, unable to move.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) So, how's that? Better? I got a question. How do you think Naraku'd react to these two rabid fangirls? Without killing them, duh! That'd put a quick end to it! Well, he won't come up until later. Ooh, don't you think these two and little Rin-chan are just made for each other?! They're like long lost sisters or something...  
  
Oh and by the way. I'm Charity and my cousin is Morgan. If you're wondering about the names, *yeah-right*, we took a quiz to find our pirate names and mine was Black Charity Rackham and her's was Dirty Morgan Kidd. Don't know why I told you that, but I did...  
  
Read and Review, please!! I never knew reading reviews could be so fun! -smile-  
  
`Nika' 


	3. Hentai's and Sore Ears

(A/N) Just a little quickie then onto the story. My cousin not to gently reminded me that she just turned eleven. I thought I'd post this note to make her happy. Okay, and away we go!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Disclaimer...I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do own several shards of the Shikon Jewel! Well, not really OWN them, so much as I relieved others of them... (heh)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
InuYasha, still eating dirt with two girls attatched to his ears, groaned in exasperation. And he thought sittings were bad.   
  
Both Sango and Miroku approached and Miroku said calmly, "Lady Kagome, do you believe these two mean us harm?"   
  
Kagome shook her head. "No," she said, "I think they're from my time." She sighed, glancing at the sight of InuYasha getting a worse punishment than a thousand sittings. "I really don't think they're dangerous, to us anyway." She giggled as he growled at the girls and tried to sit up, unsucessesfully.  
  
Miroku replied, "Then I believe we can trust them."   
  
Sango walked closer to the two girls, the older of which had spotted Shippo and released InuYasha's ear.   
  
She stood with gleaming eyes as she gazed at his soft, bushy tail.   
  
Sango, also staring at the hilarious sight, said absently, "Well, they don't feel like demons to me."   
  
Suddenly the girl's eyes changed to shock and horror. Miroku, who had taken his chance and 'casually' walked behind her, said, "Heh-heh. Me neither..."   
  
Charity screamed and her hand collided with Miroku's face. "Hentai!!!" she shrieked.  
  
Now, normally Miroku could get off with a slap or a smack with Sango's boomerang. Not this time. Charity wasn't giving up. She brought her other hand up and slapped him across the opposite cheek.   
  
"Lech!!" she cried again, even madder.   
  
Miroku suddenly realized he had done something terribly dangerous.   
  
A scene then ensued of Miroku running frantically around the well with Charity right on his heels screaming, "Come back here you PERV!!! Take your punishment like a man!"   
  
Sango watched the scene with sadistic glee. *I think I'm gonna like her,* she thought.   
  
Meanwhile, InuYasha had pried himself from the ground and Morgan's hands from his ears, which now throbbed and burned. He couldn't help but laugh at Miroku. He may not like these girls, but they sure were entertaining.  
  
Then he felt hands fall on his ears again. He sighed and just gave up. He could always just kill them, but then Kagome would 'sit' him for life.   
  
Shippo patted Kagome's cheek and she looked down at him. "Kagome," he whinned, "I'm scared. That girl was looking at me funny."   
  
Kagome whispered down to him, "I know. Just keep your tail out of her reach." She glanced over at InuYasha and said, "You don't want to end up like him."   
  
Shippo giggled at the sight of the 'great and powerful' inu hanyou with a giggling little girl attached to his head.   
  
Sango watched as Charity chased Miroku up and tree and continued ranting at him about perverted monks. She turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome, they can't stay here. They could get themselves killed."   
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'll just have to take them back. Answers can wait."  
  
Suddenly everything went quiet. Morgan released Inuyasha's ears, much to his surprise and elation, and Charity stopped yelling and turned to face them.   
  
Morgan whined, "Ooooh... But we wanna stay!"   
  
Charity seemed to regain her fleeting composure and said, "Yes. There's no way we're going back now." She glanced to her sister then said with a wicked smile, "We haven't even seen Fluffy yet!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) So, how's it going? I love the little chase scene between Charity and Miroku. Oh, by the way, she is NOT, in any way, HIS fan! That will come in later. And it won't disappoint...(maniacal cackle!) Ahem...anyway.  
  
So, when do you think Fluffy should come in? Now? On their way back to the village? Maybe while they're sleeping in the village? Well, no later than that! Fluffy's scene promises to be one of the funniest. Also, I'm thinking of adding in a love interest for Kouga. Do you think it should be Charity, or maybe another new character? I'm thinking Charity 'cause she, just like me, has a thing for tails. ex] Fluffy's tail, Shippo's tail, Kouga's tail... -R/R pweeze!!!- 


	4. Fluffy's Fangirl

Hello! This chapter won't be as funny as I thought it would be. I'm trying to put off when Fluffy actually shows up. This is more of a plot progression.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Disclaimer... I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I have managed to bring a Sesshoumaru doll to life and own him.  
  
*whip snap*  
  
Nika: "Isn't that right?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Nika: "What?!"  
  
*another whip snap*  
  
*Fluffy cries out as the whip makes contact with bare (heh-heh) flesh*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I mean, yes, Mistress Nika, All Powerful Queen of The Universe!"  
  
*Puts whip away*  
  
Nika: "That's better."  
  
Now, on with the show! Uh...I mean, story.  
  
Sesshoumaru: (under his breath) "Idiot."  
  
Nika: "What!?!"  
  
*Gets the whip back out*  
  
Nika: "Uh, this may take a while. Why don't you go ahead and read the story while I teach this dog some manners?"  
  
*Turns to Fluffy with a evil glint in her eye*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
InuYasha cocked his head to the side in confusion and said, "Fluffy?"   
  
Morgan nodded and looked at him as if the whole world should know who 'Fluffy' was. "Yeah," she said, "My sister has a thing for Fluffy."   
  
She looked over at her sister, who had a dreamy look and star filled eyes. She rolled her eyes at her and said, "Really, I think it's his tail. She's obsessed with tails."   
  
Suddenly InuYasha paled. He looked like he was about to be sick. He began quivering in what looked like fear.  
  
"InuYasha?" Sango asked, "Are you okay?" She had never seen InuYasha so afraid. He could face down demons, fight off monsters, and even face Kagome when she was angry. So what could scare him this much!?  
  
InuYasha swallowed hard and nodded. He found his voice and said, "I...I'm just worried...about...Kirara! Yeah! That's it! She's got two tails, you know!"  
  
Sango glared at him, trying to find out if he was serious. *Why would he be worried about Kirara?* she thought, *Usually he doesn't care about anyone but himself. And Kagome, of course.* Finally, she gave up and said, "Yeah, I'm glad I left her back at the village."  
  
Kagome had enough. She was dying to know who 'Fluffy' was.   
  
"Wait a minute!" she shouted, "Just who is Fluffy?"   
  
Morgan giggled, *again* and said in a childish voice, "Lord Fluffy Tail Poofy Pants!" like that explained everything.   
  
They all gave her a "huh?" and it was Charity's turn to giggle.   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she sighed.   
  
This time they ALL face-vaulted!   
  
InuYasha was the first to jump up and shout, "WHAT?!" He jumped in front of Charity and said, "You're in love with Sesshoumaru?!"   
  
Charity giggled and her hands found their way back up to his ears. "NO!" she said as she absently tweaked his ears, "I'm not in LOVE with him! I'm a fangirl!!"   
  
Once again they all gave her vacant looks. Except Kagome.   
  
"You're a fangirl?" she asked, "You're a Sesshoumaru fangirl?!"   
  
Charity nodded and Kagome said, "Well, I can't say much about that. I'm a Yu Yu Hakusho fangirl myself." Then Kagome surprised her friends by getting the same look in her eye. She sighed and said dreamily, "I just can't get enough of that Kurama..."  
  
Oh, that was it! He didn't know what a fangirl was, but InuYasha DID NOT like hearing Kagome talk about another guy, like that!   
  
"Oi, Kagome!" he shouted, dashing for her and leaving a disappointed Charity with her fingers tweaking air. "Just what the hell is a 'fangirl' and who's this 'Kurama' guy?!" he asked, staring her in the face with wild eyes.   
  
She giggled and blushed, not sure if it was because of the naughty images floating through her brain of a certain fox-boy, or because InuYasha was so close he was breathing on her. She decided she better calm him down before he jumped through the well and started beating up every guy he found named Kurama.   
  
"InuYasha!" she said, "Calm down. A fangirl is a girl who is extremely fond of someone or something. Kurama is a fictional character from television. When I said I can't get enough of him, I meant I can't get enough of watching him, on t.v."  
  
InuYasha began to relax a bit. He remembered the television. There were lots of stories on it, some real and some not. He guessed this 'Kurama' guy was not real. Realizing how close he was, he backed up and gave a "Feh". Like he cared. Then he had a thought. "Hey, Morgan." he grinned slightly, "Are you a fangirl?"   
  
She nodded and blushed. "Yeah," she said, "I'm an InuYasha fangirl..."   
  
This time only Miroku and Sango face-vaulted.   
  
Kagome blushed. She knew InuYasha was trying to make her jealous, but there was no way she could be jealous of a girl that didn't look any older than twelve. Suddenly she realized something. She blushed even deeper, turning a red the color of a tomato. "Oh my god!!" she shouted, effectively getting everyone's attention, which wasn't her motive. "I'M AN INUYASHA FANGIRL!!!" she cried.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Okay, I did NOT start out intending to make Kagome into a fangirl! It just sorta happened. Who would have thought she was a Kurama fan? Gee, it couldn't be because I am, could it? And I'm pretty sure she did not mean to say that last sentence out loud!  
  
Well, in the next chapter Kagome and Charity are going to do a little fangirl bonding over a sketchbook. Sound dirty? It is. That's why the rating is going to be climbing, well, more like skyrocketing! However, I will not write a lemon! Remember, I'm writting this for and with my little cousin, who I don't think is old enough for lemons. Despite her protests to the contrary.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Charity: "Hmm. I like it, but it seems like something's missing."  
  
Kagome: (giggles) "Yeah, there is something missing... Oh, I think I know what it is! You forgot his sword! And his armor! And his clothes!!" (more giggles) 


	5. Eeep!

~Disclaimer...  
  
Fluffy: "Mistress Nika does not own the InuYasha series."  
  
Nika: "And...?"  
  
Fluffy: (sighs) "However, she does own my worthless, canine hide."  
  
*Pets Fluffy's head*  
  
Nika: "Good doggy!"  
  
*Fluffy starts purring*  
  
Fluffy: "Hey! I'm not supposed to purr! I'm a dog-demon!"  
  
*Gets out a stun gun*  
  
Nika: "You purr because I say you do!"  
  
*Fluffy growls, then gets shocked in the butt*  
  
Nika: "Bad dog!"  
  
*Fluffy whimpers*  
  
*Nika grins evily*  
  
Nika: "Now, on with the story!"  
  
*Returns to petting Fluffy's head*  
  
*Fluffy resumes purring*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sango and Miroku stood staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.   
  
Whatever reaction InuYasha had expected from her, that wasn't it! A blush began creeping across his cheeks as Charity and Morgan said, "Awwww..."   
  
For once it was Miroku who came to her rescue. He walked up beside her and put his arm over her shoulders. He said, "I believe what Lady Kagome meant was, she is very fond of InuYasha. Just as she is very fond of Sango, Shippo and I."   
  
Kagome nodded furiously, blushing and staring intently at the ground. Suddenly she let out an "eep". Miroku's hand had gone from comforting to groping. She jumped forward and InuYasha was on him in less than a second.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, MONK!!" he shouted.   
  
This spurred on Charity and Morgan's giggling and Charity said in a cutsie voice, "Aww. Look. He's protecting his fangirl!"   
  
Sango just rolled her eyes, Kagome blushed again, and InuYasha proceeded in pounding Miroku.  
  
Shippo had dashed for cover when all hell had broken loose. He was currently hiding behind a tree and peeking out at InuYasha pummeling Miroku into oblivion. He cautiously emerged from his hiding place and poked Kagome.   
  
She looked down at him, glad for the distraction, and said, "What is it, Shippo?"   
  
His stomach growled and he whined, "I'm hungry... Can we go back now?"   
  
Kagome looked at the receeding sun and said with a sigh, "Yeah, I guess." Then she turned to her companions and shouted to get their attention. "We should go back." she said, "It's getting dark and everyone's probably hungry, and it doesn't look like I'll be going home anytime soon."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Okay... No Fluffy or fangirl sketchbook yet. I know! I now have it planned out. Next chapter is the sketchbook, and the one after that is the Fluffy entrance. I had trouble finding a way to get them to go back to the village. So, for this little bit, R/R!  
  
--Do you think I, Nika, should trade that 'Bad Dog' for, maybe Naraku? Or should I continue my torment? What should I use on him next? ^.^ 


	6. Perverted Fangirls

~Disclaimer...  
  
Nika: "You know, some people don't like writing disclaimers. I think it's great fun!"  
  
*riffles around in a drawer*  
  
Sesshoumaru: (quietly) "Kami-sama, what's she got now?"  
  
*Nika pulls out a not-so-simple dog collar*  
  
Nika: "I don't own InuYasha, but I did buy my Fluffy a present!"  
  
*snaps collar on Fluffy, then pulls a tiny remote control out of her pocket.*  
  
Nika: "What does a good doggy say?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: (cringes) "Uh, Mistress Nika is the greatest, most beautiful creature ever to grace this world, and...I...tremble before her awesome power?"  
  
Nika: "No, no, no! The other one!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: (looks confused) "Nani?"  
  
*Nika puts her hands on her hips and glowers at him angrily)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (now aware of what's about to happen) (Groans) "No, I am the greatest and I will make the world cower at my feet..."  
  
*Nika grins madly and presses the button*  
  
Nika: "Bad dog!"  
  
*Fluffy get a shock, heh-heh*  
  
*Nika goes power-mad and rapidly pushes the button over, and over, and over, etc...*  
  
*Fluffy falls to the ground, unconscious and smoking*  
  
Nika: "Uh...oops!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome had managed to get everyone back to Kaede's village with the least amount of damage possible. After she had threatened to 'sit' InuYasha into next week, he had given up his Miroku punching bag.   
  
Charity and Kagome now sat in a corner of Kaede's hut, looking at a book and giggling.   
  
Morgan had tried to latch onto InuYasha's ears, but after he had growled at her she decided to see what her sister was up to. But Kagome and Charity had just shooed her away, so now she sat staring blankly at the fire.   
  
Kaede had roped Sango and Miroku into helping to grind herbs and little Shippo was hiding from Charity while clutching his tail in fear.   
  
He shocked everyone when InuYasha got up to go climb a tree for the night and he said he would go with him. InuYasha guessed he was more afraid of 'fangirls' than him at the moment. He didn't blame him.  
  
Sango looked up when both Kagome and Charity burst out into a wild fit of giggles. Sango had never seen her friend act like this. Frankly, it was scary.   
  
"Oh, I like it!" Kagome giggled.   
  
"I don't know," Charity said, tapping a pencil against her lips, "It seems like something's missing."   
  
The girls giggled again while staring at something particularly interesting and Sango nudged Miroku. "Hey," she whispered, "What do you think they're looking at over there?"   
  
Miroku looked at them and said, "One can only wonder."   
  
Sango stared at them for another minute and then got up and started easing over to them. Miroku followed suit. The girls seemed not to notice them, being so wrapped up at the moment.   
  
Suddenly Kagome said, "Oh, I know what's missing!" She looked critically at the book and said, "You forgot his sword!" Sango and Miroku edged closer. "And his armor!" Even closer. "And his clothes!!" Face-vault!   
  
Both of them forgot about being discreet and Miroku grabbed the book from them. As he looked at it, his face paled and he looked sick. He handed the book to Sango and there, in a very detailed black-and-white pencil drawing, was a NAKED SESSHOUMARU!!!!  
  
Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing! Someone, namely Charity seeing as how she had signed it, had a very active, and probably accurate, imagination.   
  
Miroku recovered, snatched the book back and darted outside.   
  
Charity seemed to be going through book-withdrawl and all three girls chased after the monk. They caught up to him at the base of a tree InuYasha happened to be up. Another 'chase the perverted monk' scene occured. However, this time, there being three girls after him, they caught him. But he shouted, "Here, catch!" and tossed the book up to InuYasha.   
  
The girls stood and stared at the book in InuYasha's clawed hand. They knew what was coming next.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted. "Who the hell drew a picture of my brother naked?!"   
  
Charity blushed. InuYasha leafed through the book and found several more pictures. Thankfully, no more like that one. There seemed to be an abundance of pictures of Sesshoumaru, some guy with red hair, some guy with silver hair and ears that looked like a kitsune, and quite a few of...HIM!!  
  
"Oi," he called down, "What's this about?!" He held up the book, promenently displaying a picture of him. Asleep, naked, just barely covered by a sheet.   
  
Morgan, who had emerged from the hut to see what all the comotion was about, stared at the picture with wide eyes.   
  
Charity screamed at him, "Put that away!! She's only eleven!"   
  
InuYasha, realizing he had angered the frightening fangirl, dropped the book, it landing in Sango's arms.   
  
She studied the picture and after a few moments said breathlessly, "I never knew InuYasha was...so...so..."   
  
Charity supplied her with the word. "Bishy!" she cried.   
  
It was InuYasha's turn to blush. *Bishy.* he thought, *It's nothing like being called Fluffy!* Then his brain started working again, (A/N=like it ever did) and he thought to himself, *Wait! Was Sango just...ogling MY picture?* InuYasha called down, "Hey, what is that thing?"   
  
Miroku, forgetting the danger he could possibly be in, said, "And why is it filled with naughty images?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Yes, what is that book? Oh, why not?! It's "The Sake Sisters Fangirl Fanclub Original Bishounen Sketchbook"! Or the "Bishy Book" for short. It's FILLED with "naughty images"! (lecherous grin)  
  
Nika: "Oh! God, no! I'm becoming Miroku!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: (now recovered from Nika's button-pushing episode) "Becoming?"  
  
Nika:"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
*For some reason Fluffy decides to be a man, not a puppy*  
  
Sesshoumaru: (cooly) "That you've been as perverted as that monk from day one."  
  
*Nika reaches for the button, then thinks twice*  
  
Nika: (big smile) "Oh, well! I guess you're right!"  
  
*and the world gasp*  
  
*Nika then begins happily petting Fluffy's head while he, against his wish, purrs away*  
  
Nika: "Read and Review!" (giggle)  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What is she on?.."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you to: ayanna24, Demon Ashika, DRAGON FIRE, Charcomet, Beijipan, Inu-pup, and Lady Yami.  
  
DRAGON FIRE: Oh, yea! I can honestly say you're my favorite reviewer. You're reviews are so funny! And I love reading them. Please, keep them coming!!!!!!!  
  
Lady Yami: If you're refering to the story, Naraku will be treated much worse by our crazed fangirls than Fluffy-sama could ever be. Think of the phrase, "Ohmygod! It's Fluffy's girlfriend!!" And if you're refering to my, Mistress Nika's, treatment of him; I assure you, he quite enjoys it. ^.^  
  
*pokes Fluffy in ribs*  
  
Nika: "Isn't that right?"  
  
*Fluffy blushes (o.o), smiles (O.O) and ducks his head*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Yeah... Don't be mad. I asked for it..."  
  
Inu-pup: Oh, yeah!! Nothing's cooler than a little bit of the ol' canine youkai! Personally, I'll admit I think Youko is the greatest Bishounen ever to exist! Hands down! (just what does that phrase mean anyway?) And later on a certain gorgeous fox-boy will be making an all-to-brief appearance. They get lost looking for Koenma's new office... (drool) InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Youko Kurama (more drool) all together (drool), in the same place! (drool) *ahem* Pardon me while I wipe up the mess I made... 


	7. Miroku's Fan

~Disclaimer...  
  
Nika: (batting a shiny marble back and forth between her fingers) "La-La-La..."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Uh, are you alright?"  
  
*Nika continues singing happily*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Hello?" (waves hand in front of her face) "Is anyone home?"  
  
*No response, just more singing*  
  
Sesshoumaru: (sighs) "Well, the moron's finally lost it. Not that she ever had it."  
  
Nika: "shiny; la, la, la; shiny..."  
  
*Fluffy reaches for the phone to call the asylum*  
  
Nika: "Bad dog!"  
  
*zap!*  
  
Sesshoumaru: (unfazed after one shock) So, are you still in there?  
  
Nika: (still happily singing and playing with the marble) "Of course!"  
  
*Suddenly she turns and stares at empty space*  
  
Nika: (shouts) "I don't own InuYasha!" (goes back to playing)  
  
*Fluffy sits down to study a lunatic in it's natural environment*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Charity giggled, (they do a lot of that, don't they?) and said happily (nothing gets this girl down!), "It's The Sake Sisters Fangirl Fanclub Original Bishounen Sketchbook!"   
  
Miroku, InuYasha and Sango gave her blank stares.   
  
"The Bishy Book!" cried a voice they didn't recognize.   
  
Everyone turned toward the voice and walking towards them was a group of six girls and one guy. And they were all wearing modern clothes!   
  
Charity saw them and groaned. "Oh good lord!" she exclaimed, "Not all of them! What do they want?!"   
  
A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes wearing something that made Miroku almost faint, a skin-tight white shirt with big red lips and a pair of tiny white matching shorts, rushed Charity and shouted, "Why'd you take the book?! We NEED that book!"   
  
The others approached and didn't look any happier.   
  
Charity began to explain, sorta, and said, "Well, I didn't think you'd notice 'til we got back..."   
  
Now the girl screamed, "Not notice!?! How could we not notice?! That book is the cornerstone of our group!" This girl was not pleased. She turned to snatch the book away and noticed who was holding it. She froze and just stared at Sango, who was starting to get very nervous.  
  
Then the girl looked around her, seeing for the first time the demon slayer holding the book, the hanyou up a tree, the little kitsune that seemed to go unnoticed until now, the girl in the green-and-white sailor fuka, and...her eyes lit up.   
  
"Miroku!" she screamed. She grabbed his hands and began jumping up and down excitedly. His eyes followed her path; up and down, up and down; and they were not looking at her face!   
  
Sango just whispered, "What's going on here..?"   
  
Charity sighed loudly and said, "They, are the Sake Sisters..." Which got a look from everyone, except Miroku who's eyes were currently occupied.   
  
She grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her away from the drooling monk and commanded, "Yuki, stop!" She pushed a protesting Yuki back to the others and then took Morgan's hand and joined them. All together there were nine people staring at the clueless group. Charity motioned to those standing behind her and said, "We are the Sake Sisters Fangirl Fanclub." She continued explaining, "We are all fans of certain people. For example," and she reached for Yuki, then thought better of it. She reached for a girl with long, waist-length, black hair and brillant green eyes wearing a long black, almost old-fasioned, dress. She stepped forward and Charity said, "This is Asami. She's a Naraku Fangirl."  
  
Asami bowed politely and said, "Komban wa. It is nice to meet you."   
  
Kagome, as well as everyone else, was speechless.   
  
Even Miroku stopped his drooling.   
  
*A Naraku fangirl?* Kagome thought.   
  
Then a woman with basically the same features, but with her hair in a ponytail, stepped up next to Asami. She was wearing a pair of loose black, neatly pressed pants and a matching black shirt. She said confidently, "I'm Takeda Shizuka, Asami's older sister. I guess you could call me a Sango fangirl, but I just think you're a great inspiration to women everywhere."   
  
She smiled warmly at Sango and Sango just stared, still trying to wrap her mind around what was going on.   
  
Charity continued the introductions.   
  
Next a small girl with short, unruly black hair and intelligent blue eyes stepped up and said with a smile, "I'm Sasaki Suzume, Fanclub Treasurer and a Hiei Fangirl!"  
  
Then it was Yuki's turn. She began jumping up and down again and said, "I'm Hamada Yuki! And I'm a Miroku Fangirl! And I wanna bare your child!!" She winked at Miroku and he looked like a cross between having all his dreams come true and being totally stunned.   
  
Another girl grabbed Yuki and pulled her back. She had chin-length black hair and blue eyes and said, "I'm Sato Sen, and I'm officially the Kurama Fangirl." She glared at Yuki and said, "But usually I just try to keep her under control."   
  
Yuki stuck her tongue out at Sen.   
  
Next a young girl, not much older than Morgan, came forward and said, "I'm Takahashi Izumi, thirteen years old. I'm the Shippo Fangirl." She motioned to the only male and said, "That's my brother."   
  
He came forward and stared at Miroku with a big grin on his face. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt, hot pink pants and a pink scarf around his neck. "Takahashi Taro!" he said joyfully, "I'm the Miroku Fanboy! And you're even more gorgeous in person!!"  
  
Miroku paled and Sango began giggling like, well, like a fangirl.   
  
"What?!" Miroku shouted.   
  
Taro walked calmly up to Miroku and said, "I don't suppose you'd consider ditching that violent chick," pointed to Sango, "and be my boyfriend..." Big smile! ^_^  
  
Suddenly Miroku let out a Sango patented scream, due to the hand on his butt, and darted into the forest, Taro hot on his heels calling, "Wait! Come back! I wanna tell you about this dream I had!"   
  
Yuki wasn't gonna let her eye candy get away and chased after them screaming, "Takahashi! Keep your hands off my man!"   
  
Everyone left burst out into violent laughter, most falling to the ground and holding their sides.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Sorry it took so long, but I had a horrible migrane. So what do you think? That's all my characters. I was going to introduce them one by one, but that would take too long. Taro is going to make for some very funny chase scenes. And, uh, just so you know, he's based on someone I know. I won't say who, since I'm basically making fun of him, but...yeah...  
  
Also, I am NOT anti-gay! As a matter of fact, I think one of the cutest anime couples is Kurama and Hiei. They just look so perfect together...! I'm just making Taro the comic relief for when things get too serious. I intended on putting him in from the very beginning. I even have notes like "Miroku meets his gay male groping counterpart who thinks he's the most gorgeous thing ever to grace the earth."  
  
Sesshoumaru: (lost in a sea of paper) "You have too many notes!"  
  
Nika: (with a tear-streaked face) "I lost my marbles!!" 


	8. Naraku Knows

~Disclaimer...  
  
Nika: "I don't own InuYasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru: "So you've regained your fleeting sanity?"  
  
Nika: (smiles) "Yep!"  
  
*Nika continues smiling, however now it's taking on an evil tinge*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Uh, what are you smiling at..?"  
  
Nika: "You'll see..." ^_^  
  
*Nika pulls on a suit of armor*  
  
Nika: "We're having guests!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As everyone continued laughing, Sango, after getting her own laughter under control, snuck off to find a good hiding place. She sat down in the deep shadows of a tree and looked down at the book she still had in her hand. A grin crept across her face as she took a pack of Kagome's colored markers and found a blank page. She thought for a few moments, then began drawing. She filled an entire page with the picture, but made sure not to sign it like the others had. Then she closed the book and silently made her way back to camp.   
  
No one seemed to notice her actions as Miroku had returned, with Taro and Yuki still chasing him. Everyone was still laughing at their antics as Sango set the book down next to Kaede's hut. Then she noticed the girl named Asami. She was standing off to the side and staring at the night sky. She looked so sad that Sango felt an overwhelming need to cheer her up.   
  
She went over to her and the girl surprised her by saying, "Sango-san, may I help you?"   
  
Sango felt suddenly embarrased and said, "Well, I just thought you could use some company. You...look kinda sad."   
  
Asami turned to her and smiled. "Arigatou," she said and bowed low, "I was mearly seeing." She turned back and stared at the sky once again.   
  
Sango was confused, but at that moment the girl's sister, Shizuka came up behind them.   
  
"Asami," she said quietly, "What do you see?"  
  
Taro and Yuki stopped chasing a very relieved Miroku as they took notice of the three girls off to the side. All of the fanclub seemed to know what was happening and came closer.   
  
Miroku was hesitant to get too close to Taro again, but really wanted a chance to grope the now occupied Yuki. He followed behind Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder and even InuYasha jumped down out of his tree. It seemed as if some strange force was telling them to pay attention to the quiet, unassuming girl. Everyone got extremely quiet and some, namely Izumi, seemed to actually be afraid.   
  
Shizuka repeated her question and Asami said softly, "It is the dark one. He feels fear and confusion at our arrival."   
  
Sango didn't want to break the spell of silence that seemed to have fallen, but she asked, "Who's the 'dark one'?"   
  
Asami, without warning, threw her hand toward the stars in a wide arc and a black cloud seemed to form. Then, in the center of the dark cloud, an image slowly took shape. An undisguised Naraku was standing in an exceptionally dark patch of forest and just staring at nothing. Then he turned his head and seemed to look right at them.   
  
His voice was clear and precise as he said, "Who are you?"  
  
Asami screamed as a pain like a thousand needles exploded in her head.   
  
"I will not allow you to spy on me," Naraku said, just before the cloud disappeared taking his image with it.   
  
Shizuka and Sango caught the girl as she fell unconscious. Now everyone seemed afraid. Suddenly the fanclub felt an incredible erge to just go home.   
  
Kagome rushed to the unconscious girl's side and both Sango and Shizuka helped to move her into Kaede's hut.   
  
Kaede insisted on trying to help the poor girl, but her sister adamantly refused.   
  
"She doesn't need herbs or remedies, Kaede-sama." she said, "She's suffered a psychic attack. There's no medicine for that. She'll recover with time."   
  
Kagome was absently bitting her nails and said, "But...I feel so bad! Isn't there something we can do?"   
  
Shizuka gave Kagome a warm smile and said, "Actually, if you trust him enough, the monk might be of some help."   
  
Kagome was confused, not for the first time that day. "Trust him?" she asked. Then realization hit her! "Oh!" she exclaimed, "He won't try anything! Especially if Sango's here."   
  
Shizuka gave Sango a look and then nodded.   
  
Kagome rushed outside to get Miroku, leaving Sango, Shizuka and Kaede alone with the unconscious Asami.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Yeah, really short and rather boring. I know. But you try writing when every ten seconds someone comes bursting in your door either wanting you to play with them or wanting to know what you're doing!  
  
Ano...yeah. Family! It's the time of year when my entire family desends en masse! Bringing all my cousins with them! I'm dealing for now, it's just my seven-year-old cousin, Sidney, and the eleven-year-old one who's helping me with ideas for this story. They can basically entertain each other, but when the rest show up, like next week, it's gonna get worse. Think of twenty Rin's, five Souta's, three Shippou's, a few Jaken's thrown in for good measure, and one or two InuYasha's! you know to stir things up a bit. In other words, make everyone fight! And they won't leave!! It's the attack of the annoying relative's from hell! *cough*...yeah...you get the picture.  
  
Thanks to...ugh...I haven't checked my email in a while. Um, well, thanks to DRAGON FIRE and Lady Yami. I think that's all I got. If not, sorry, I'll find out about your review later and appoligize then too.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Fluffy is standing on a chair with a horrified look on his face as a group of little kids circle him*  
  
Sesshoumaru: (cautiously) "Um...THIS is your family?!"  
  
Nika: (trying to hold onto a squirming kid who seems hell-bent on touching Fluffy's...fluffy) "Yeah, what of it?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Uh.." (looks around for the collar controller) "Nothing?"  
  
*Suddenly one of the kids breaks away, jumps onto the chair and begins drooling all over Fluffy's leg*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Ewwww! Get it off! Get it off!!"  
  
*Then the kid decides he looks good enough to eat (wink-wink)(^_^) and bites into his leg (O.O)*  
  
*Fluffy wonders if killing the child would end in his own death at the hands of Nika, then realizes it probably would*  
  
*He picks it up and dangles it in front of his face, still drooling*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What is this thing?! Some kind of slug demon?"  
  
*Nika returns her attention to him after tieing a couple of the kids to a chair)  
  
Nika: (shocked, appalled and frightened) "Put that down!!! You don't know where it's been!!"  
  
*With a look of horror, Fluffy drops the kid and flees the room!*  
  
Nika: "Bad Dog!!"   
  
*zap!*  
  
*she found the control ^_^*  
  
Nika: (screaming into the hall where he fell, she turned up the voltage) "Wimp! You're not a demon! You're a chicken!!"  
  
*All the kids then begin flapping around the room and happily clucking away* 


	9. Clan Girls!

~Disclaimer...I own nothing!!!!!!!!!! Except for my genius! ^_^  
  
(It's ten o'clock and all the kids have gone to their own homes. Nika has passed out on the couch. Fluffy is hiding in a closet... Then there's a knock on the door. Nika drags herself to the door and answers it. Standing there is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and everyone's favorite KAWAII fox-boy, Youko Kurama!)  
  
Nika: (stuttering) "C.c.can I help you?"  
  
Yusuke: "You haven't seen any demons around here, have you?"  
  
(A thump is heard from the hall closet, followed by a choking sound)  
  
Nika: (glancing at the closet door) "No, no! Of course not!"  
  
Yusuke: (Narrowing his eyes suspiciously) "You're sure?"  
  
(Nika nods her head vigorously)  
  
Yusuke: "Hmm." (turns to Hiei) "You're sure he went this way?"  
  
Hiei: "Of course. He said something about finding his brother and ran off."  
  
Yusuke: (turning back to Nika) "Well, if you happen to see him, would you tell us? He had long silver hair, gold eyes, and dog-ears on the top of his head and was wearing an old-fashioned red kimono."  
  
Kuwabara: "And he was being chased by a girl in a green-and-white sailor fuka screaming 'sit'." (scratches his head) "That was weird too. Everytime she'd say it, he'd fall."  
  
(Suddenly Fluffy leaps out of the closet)  
  
Sesshoumaru: "I knew that mutt'd get it one day!"  
  
(Everyone freezes)  
  
Yusuke: "Hey, aren't you Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands..?"  
  
(Fluffy draws himself up, trying to regain his dignity)  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Of course I am! And I would like to assist you in apprehending the demon you're chasing. I know him quite well and have much experience in battling him."  
  
(Nika decides now'd be a good time to humiliate him)  
  
Nika: "Bad Dog!"   
  
(zap!)  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Hey! What was that for!?"  
  
(zap! zap! zzzzaaaapppp!!!)  
  
(Fluffy twitches from his place on the floor, while Yusuke grins, Kurama giggles and Kuwabara outright guffaws)  
  
Nika: "You're not leaving me here alone! Those...those...THINGS will be back tomorrow!!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everyone had decided it was way too dangerous for them all to stay there, and Morgan, Charity, Suzume, Sen, Izumi, Taro and Yuki had returned through the well. The last two with much protest! Actually, Yuki had been willing to stay, but then there had been a fight between her and Taro over whether or not she should be allowed to stay and not him. Of course, he wasn't about to stay; it being MUCH too dangerous for such a beautiful creature as him to remain. So they both ended up leaving with backward glances at Miroku, half to his delight and half to his displeasure.   
  
After waving goodbye to Yuki, he had returned to his duties with Asami, and recieved a rather large bump on his head care of Sango's Hiraikotsu.   
  
"What was that for?" he whined.   
  
Sango basically ignored him and just said, "Being a perv..."   
  
Shizuka glared at the monk, who collected himself and began chanting again.  
  
Kaede had become a bit of a nuisance and had been banished outside for the time being, something she was not too happy about.   
  
Kagome was keeping Kaede and Shippo busy and out of the hut.   
  
InuYasha, after being threated with bodily harm if he didn't leave them alone, had gone off somewhere to 'gather information', which everyone guessed involved the torment of some innocent villager.   
  
Inside the hut, Asami lay on the futon with Miroku at her side, chanting away. Despite Sango's reservations about the monk, he actually seemed to be doing some good. The girl's color had returned and she was resting peacefully.   
  
*Ah, well.* Sango thought. *I guess he's not all bad.* Sango was there mainly to dissuade the hentai from trying anything...well, hentai! But he hadn't made a vulgar move the whole time and seemed to be wholeheartedly concentrating on healing Asami. Sango had expected Shizuka to be more concerned about her sister, but she was sitting off to one side, lost in her thoughts. Sango thought her expression reminded her vaguely of her sister's the previous night. She finally got tired of just sitting there and wanted some answers. She figured she could trust Miroku not to try anything with an unconscious girl and stood and walked over to Shizuka. She sat down next to her and expected her to say something or at least acknowledge her. But instead she just continued her blank expression. Sango reached out to shake her, thinking she might have fallen asleep with her eyes open (hey! it's possible!), but then she jerked back. She felt a weird tingling in her fingers. She stared at the girl, wondering if maybe she was under some kind of spell. Then Shizuka blinked and looked at her.   
  
"Sango-chan!" she exclaimed, "Uh, d.do you need something?"  
  
Sango had had it! "Just what the hell is going on?!" she shouted. She didn't mean for it to come out like that.   
  
Miroku stopped chanting and looked their way.   
  
Then InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo poked their heads in.   
  
"What the hell's going on in here?!" InuYasha said, reminding Sango of her comment.   
  
She winced when she realized that she had sounded like him. Sango still wasn't giving up. She wanted answers! "Shizuka was doing whatever Asami was doing last night before she passed out!" she said.   
  
Their eyes widened and Shizuka ducked her head. They all crowded around her and Kagome said, "I think you should tell us who you really are."   
  
InuYasha piped in with, "I think you should tell us WHAT you are!!"   
  
Kagome glared, but didn't 'sit' him.   
  
Shizuka sighed and said, "I was trying to see what Asami saw last night."   
  
They continued staring and she finally relented, deciding to tell them everything.  
  
She took a deep breath and began. "Asami and I are members of a powerful clan that practices dark magic. We were born into it and most of the powers we possess we were born with. Our father is the leader of the clan and I was his heir. I was the oldest of my family, but when I was fifteen my mother took me and left the clan. She didn't agree with some things the clan did and believed in and, frankly, neither did I. Father wouldn't let mother leave unless she left him an heir, so she was forced to leave Asami with him." She paused and looked over at the sleeping girl with sad eyes. Then her expression changed to one of anger. "I hate magic!" she said, "But I can't change what I know. I haven't used my powers since I left the clan, but I choose to now." She added quickly, "But only because Asami can't! And I'm only using the second sight! Nothing else!" Her tone changed back to reflect a certain sadness, but her eyes were no longer looking at the people before her. She said, "I want to know what she saw last night, and whether or not we should be afraid."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) So...now what? I'm stuck! What do you think Asami saw? And do you think I should bring Fluffy in soon? Gotta bring Charity and Morgan back for that. I've got plans...-_^ *heh-heh* And don't worry, the Fanclub will return! I just couldn't deal with all of them at once. It was too hard to figure out what to make them all do! So now I'll be dealing with smaller groups. i.e.=five or six... However, when the Yu Yu Hakusho group makes their appearance they'll have to deal with the WHOLE FANCLUB!!! And everyone knows how "kawaii!!!" Youko Kurama is... Uh-oh, RUN KURAMA!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[BACK WITH FLUFFY, THE CRISPY LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS]  
  
Nika: "You're not leaving me here alone! Those...those...THINGS will be back tomorrow!!"  
  
(Suddenly cries of "KAWAII!!!!!" and "THERE HE IS!!" are heard screaming up the sidewalk)  
  
(Everyone turns to face it and Kurama goes pale)  
  
Kurama: "No, how could they have found me!?!"  
  
(Kurama darts past Nika, vaults over the smoking demon lord and dive-bombs under the kitchen table)  
  
Kurama: (from his hiding place) "Don't just stand there!! Shut the door! Maybe they didn't see me!!"  
  
Yusuke: (shakes his head) "We go through this everytime we take him out in public... We'll lead them away and come back for him later."  
  
(Yusuke and the others lead the screaming fangirls away as Nika shuts the door and turns to the quivering Kurama, rubbing her hands together like a psycho villan)  
  
Nika: (to herself) *heh-heh, fresh meat...*  
  
Sesshoumaru: (to Kurama) "You should have took you chances with the fangirls..."  
  
(zap!) 


	10. Kidnapped

~Disclaimer... I own nothing... Except Fluffy, and Kurama, if I can ever get him out of hiding...^_^  
  
(It's morning and Kurama is still hiding under the kitchen table, however now it's for totally different reasons. Fluffy has taken Nika's odd obsession with Kurama as his chance to breathe a little easier and is sitting on the couch watching t.v. Nika is trying, unsuccesfully, to get Kurama out from under the table.)  
  
Nika: (in the sweetest voice possible) "Awww, come on. Why don't you come out and I'll make us all some breakfast!" (big smile)  
  
*Kurama, now nicknamed Red, shakes his head violently from side to side and hugs his knees to his chest*  
  
*Nika huffs and stands up, then walks into the living room to torture Fluffy*  
  
Nika: "What are you doing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "What is this thing called Baywatch!? It seems to be nothing but scantily clad women running along the beach!" (A/N I've never seen Baywatch, so I don't know if it has a plot or not. But I seriously doubt it...^_^)  
  
Nika: "If you don't like it, then why are you watching it..?"  
  
*Fluffy ducks his head and quickly changes the channel*  
  
*A giant purple dinosaur is singing with children O.O*  
  
Sesshoumaru: (jumps behind the couch and covers his ears) "What is that!?" (sneaks a glance at the t.v.) "That is the scariest demon I've ever seen! And what an attack! I can feel my ears bleeding!"  
  
*Nika burst out in a fit of giggles and turns off the t.v.*  
  
Nika:(still giggling) "Th.there, it's..it's gone! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shizuka stared at the floor of the hut with blank eyes and no one made a move to rouse her. As they watched, her eyes began to shine with a dark light.   
  
Kagome's hair began to stand on end and her skin tingled. She shifted uncomfortably and Sango said quietly, "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"   
  
Kagome shifted again and whispered, "I'm not sure, but I think I'm sensing some kind of dark power. It's really weird." She looked at Shizuka and continued, "It actually feels kinda like Naraku's power..."   
  
Then Shizuka spoke. "There." she said seemingly to no one, "I've found you."   
  
Her tone of voice was so different, Sango had to wonder if it was the same person.   
  
"Naraku," Shizuka whispered, "He's aware of our presence here, and he's frightened. He knows I'm watching him..." Then she gasped in pain, but her eyes didn't change back. "Stupid." she said, "I went too far." She seemed to be coaching herself on what to do, as if she had forgotten. "Easy," she said, "Don't press to far or he'll sense you again... There!" Suddenly her eyes grew wide with shock and she shouted, "He's almost here!!" Then she jumped to her feet and ran outside.   
  
Sango, Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku followed behind her. Shippo decided that if Naraku was coming, he'd better stay in the hut. Y'know, to protect Asami...  
  
They chased after Shizuka and when she reached the edge of the village InuYasha grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. "Where do you think you're going?" he said, "If Naraku's coming we're gonna fight him and you're gonna stay back!"   
  
She wrenched her arm away and shouted, "Let me go! You don't have a clue what's going on!"   
  
Just then a blast of energy hit the bickering group, throwing them to the ground.   
  
InuYasha jumped to his feet just as an ominous voice said, "So, here you are..."   
  
InuYasha spun this way and that, but couldn't find the origin of the voice. "Where are you, Naraku?!" he shouted.   
  
"Tsk, tsk. Can't you find me?" Naraku said.   
  
Then a figure in a baboon pelt emerged from the trees, walking slowly and confidently toward InuYasha, who drew his sword and charged. Sango also attacked, throwing her Hiraikotsu at Naraku. However, Naraku dodged attack after attack, and due to the Saimyoushou hanging around, Miroku couldn't use his Wind Tunnel. He kept his back facing Shizuka and Kagome and his staff ready, determined to protect them.  
  
Kagome hadn't brought her arrows with her and was staying close to Shizuka and Miroku. Something was tugging at the back of her mind though. Something that told her nothing was as it should be. Then she realized. *Where's Kikyo?!* she thought. *Shouldn't she be here too?* She began scanning the trees with her eyes for the dark miko, but not seeing her she began to feel around for her using her underdeveloped powers. She felt her, but it was faint. She wasn't really that close. Was she not even taking part in this battle? Her attention was brought back to the present as InuYasha unleashed the Kaze no Kizu on Naraku, ripping him apart. However, all that was left was a clay doll.   
  
*So, it wasn't the real Naraku?* InuYasha thought. He turned to Kagome, but then he saw a figure behind the girls. "Kagome! Look out!" he called.   
  
Everyone spun around just as Shizuka let out a scream. Something had grabbed her around the waist. She lashed out wildly, but it's grip didn't loosen. Suddenly, she felt the ground open beneath them and then she fell into darkness.  
  
Kagome watched as Naraku, the real Naraku, grabbed Shizuka and pulled her down into the earth, disappearing from sight. Just then another scream sounded from the direction of Kaede's hut. "Shippo!" cried Kagome. She rushed forward and from it emerged a shaken, but not stirred, Shippo. He colapsed at her feet and she scooped him up. "What happened?" she asked frantically as she rocked him in her arms.   
  
Shippo managed to stop shaking and say, "K...Kikyo! She appeared in the hut and kidnapped Asami!"   
  
The overall reaction was "WHAT!?!"   
  
Miroku said calmly, "So, it seems that Naraku's true intention here today was to capture the two sisters. And now he has accomplished that goal. But the question remains, What does he want with them?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hmmm... What does he want with them? Well, if you want to find out, keep reading! And I'll keep writing.  
  
Nika: "I don't really like the nickname of 'Red' for Kurama, but my brain stopped working, a long time ago... So please, help me find a better name for him." -big sad puppy dog eyes-  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Hey! I thought I was supposed to be the dog!"  
  
*Nika turns the eyes on him and her lip begins to quiver*  
  
Sesshoumaru: "No...No! Not that! Anything but that!"  
  
*Nika's eyes begin to tear*  
  
Nika:(sniffle) "No.nobody loves me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Oh, please don't cry. I can't stand seeing a psycho cry!"  
  
Nika: (sniffle) "You know, what'd make (sniffle) me feel better..?"  
  
Sesshoumaru: (with a suspicious glance) "..what..?"  
  
*Nika raises her hand and plops it down on Fluffy's head, then begins petting him with a smile*  
  
*Fluffy rolls his eyes, but would rather face her unrelenting affections than her teary eyes*  
  
Sesshoumaru: (purrs) (to himself)-*Well, I guess it isn't really so bad...* ^_^  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you to: MaytheVampirechick, lilhillbillie, Dragon Fire, Lady Yami, and Ryuu_Kanemeate3. I've so lost track of my reviews. My **** phone was ****** messed up for a whole **** week!! Arghhh!!!!! *ahem-cough* yeah...  
  
MaythVampirechick: Kurama=red hair, gorgeous green eyes, kinda feminine, rose whip, a fox (REALLY), Greatest Most Awesome Bishounen on the entire Planet!! or any other realm, world, plane of existance, etc... (drool) And, as I so love to say, HIEI'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
lilhillbillie: *ahem* I'm keeping what Sango drew a secret so that someone-(giggle)-can discover it. YES, the book is real!! It's a bunch of pics I've got. Most of them are just lieing around my room, but I've scanned some of them into my computer so if you want to see them, just email me and I'll send them to you. I also have a slideshow set to Nelly's "Hot in Herre" of some of the pics. I really LOVE it!! But I need to redo it 'cause I got more pics now.  
  
Dragon Fire: Hello. Mistress Nika can't come to the phone right now, but if you'll leave your (CRASH, SMASH, EXPLOSION!)--Nika: "What the hell are you doing!?! Get away from there!!" Fluffy: "I was trying to save you! I thought you were trapped inside that little box!" Nika: "Oh, well, I guess that's okay.(embarrassed blush/smile) Well, Dragon Fire, I just LOVE your reviews! And as Fluffy says, 'Please, don't stop!'" (Fluffy covers her mouth with his hand, and gets bit) Fluffy: "Ouch! Geez!" Nika: "You know, I think I oughta sue that woman who runs those obiedance classes. They aren't working..."  
  
Ryuu_Kanemeate3: Good luck with the evil crazy rabid radio-active zombie purple fuzzie bunnies. I had a similar problem with some little green men riding pink elephants while playing basketball. But I managed to elude them a few years back. Oh, God! Here they come again!!! 


	11. Who Are You?

~Disclaimer... I own nothing! Well, actually I own Fluffy, and I'm about to own Kurama...^_^ *evil grin*  
  
(Nika had gone to the upstairs bathroom to get a 'quick' shower, which Fluffy knew meant she'd be gone for an hour at least. Kurama had bravely emerged from his hiding place and was standing behind the couch, watching Baywatch with Fluffy. Neither of them noticed when Nika crept into the room with a wicked device in her hands. Suddenly Kurama let out a scream as he felt something burn straight through his pants and sear the flesh of his bottom.)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (spinning around) "What the hell..!?"  
  
(Kurama runs wildly around the room patting his butt as Nika grins like a madwoman and holds a glowing cattle brand in her hands)  
  
Sesshoumaru: "Oh My God!! What have you done!?"  
  
Nika: (still smiling) "Nothing..."  
  
Kurama: (now managed to stop screaming long enough to talk) "What did you do to me!?"  
  
Nika: (STILL smiling) "Nothing..." ^_^  
  
(Kurama darts up the stairs to the bathroom)  
  
Kurama: (a few seconds later) "Holy Crap! You've BRANDED me!!" O.O...^_^...^_-!  
  
(Fluffy can't hold it in any longer and bursts out laughing)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (through laughs) "What...ha!..what does it look like!? Hahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Kurama: (walking slowly down the stairs) "It's..it's a..it's a set of LIPS!!"  
  
Nika: (giggling) "Don't be a kiss-ass!...Now you belong to me!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shizuka awakened to a throbbing pain in both temples. She clasped her hands to her head and slowly opened her eyes. She was proped up against a cold stone wall in what seemed to be a dimly lit throne room. The pain subsided and she began frantically looking for her sister. She could feel her presence nearby. Then her eyes fell on Asami's still unconscious form in the corner next to her. Ignoring the waves of dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her, she crawled on hands and knees toward her sister's prone form.   
  
Then a man's voice said coolly, "Come, come now. That is hardly appropriate for one as powerful as you."   
  
She froze, then sat up straight and searched for the origin of the voice. There, sitting on the deep black throne, was Naraku. He was sitting calmly, with his legs crossed and one arm resting at his side, the other on the arm of the throne. He was watching her intently and she wondered why she didn't sense him. His long black hair fell about his motionless form and Shizuka couldn't help but think how handsome he was. He looked almost regal. He was powerful, yes. That was undeniable, but there was also a strange air of nobility to the evil creature sitting before her.  
  
In the silence of the room, she could hear her sister's steady, even breathing. With one last glance to Asami, she stood and found the pain in her head was now gone. For some odd reason, she felt a bit of her old self return. Not the self that she had been for the past seven years after she left the Clan, but the self that had ruled her early life. Not to mention the lives of so many others. She drew herself up and stood proudly. After a moments pause, she walked calmly to stand in front of Naraku, who's only response was a tilt of the head to follow her movements. She remembered how her father would summon her into his presence in the Clan's throne room. However, while in Naraku's throne room they were alone, her father's was always teeming with activity. She remembered how servants fluttered around and the 'nobles', as her father liked to call them, stood around talking and discussing various topics. Everyone always paid her the proper respect as the hime of the Clan and the servants were often terrified by a simple command from her, just as they were terrified of her father. She had been just as vicious as Naraku, once. She had only been fifteen when her mother took her and left, but by then she had already completed her training and was prepared to take the throne when her father requested it of her. But after she had learned what life was like outside the Clan, she had vowed never to use magic again and to devote her life to helping others. That was why she ran a self-defense class for young women. She wanted girls to be able to protect themselves without resorting to darker methods, and without taking life.  
  
Naraku watched the woman before him, studying her every feature, searching for any hint of weakness. But for some reason, he could find none. Dressed as she was, with her hair pulled into a high ponytail, she looked every bit a warrior of the body. But her green eyes showed an inner strength the likes of which he had never seen before. Even the hanyou and his woman didn't have this girl's strength. This was why he brought her here. To attempt to use her power to his own purposes. But he now realized that would be harder than he first thought. She was not going to simply submit to his wishes. Although, when he fought the hanyou and his allies, she had seemed a frightened child, easily manipulated, now she radiated power and authority. She was most definately of royal blood, and used to having her way. A small smile graced his lips as he wondered exactly HOW she got her way. She didn't seem the type to charm her way into the hearts of others. No, there was something much darker to her. Something he found immensly attractive.  
  
Shizuka was getting tired of the silence that hung in the air as they studied each other. Finally, she rolled her eyes and said proudly, "Why have you brought us here?"   
  
Naraku's smile faded and he said simply, "Tell me who you are."   
  
Shizuka considered giving him a snide remark, but instead answered honestly, "I am Takeda Shikuza of Murakami Clan, several hundred years in the future."   
  
He was taken aback by that simple sentence. He of course knew of the magic well which transported people through time. That was not all together unexpected. "I have heard of Murakami Clan." he said, his voice betraying the slightest bit of awe. "They exist even now. But never have I met a member of the Clan. Much less a Clan Leader."   
  
She smiled slightly and said, "I am not Clan Leader. I left the Clan several years ago." Then she added offhandedly, "And you probably have met a Clan member before. You just didn't know it." With a smirk, she turned her head pointedly away from him and gazed toward the huge blood-red doors behind her.   
  
He was suddenly panicked. She wouldn't try to leave, would she? He could only guess the depths of her powers and knew he probably couldn't stop her if she chose to. He decided denial of her power would be the best way to go. "You cannot leave." he said, as if it were the truth.   
  
She looked back at him, a look of bemusement on her face. Her smirk returned and she said simply, "I wasn't planning to."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
lilhillbillie: Close. Now you know what he want's them for. Sorta... But, of course, things never go the way we plan. ^_^ If you don't like coffee, (I don't either), why don't you try coffee flavored candy? It's kinda weird, but you get totally hooked on it. I tried coffee flavored ice cream, but that was just freaky... I do most of my best work when I'm so exausted my eyes start cracking and begin to pop out of my head and I almost fall asleep on the keyboard. Well, that could be 'cause the only time I get to write is at four in the morning. Like now...  
  
Lady Yami: A LITTLE!? Things are totally freaking serious! I mean, there's not been a single grope, tweak or scream of "KAWAII" for the past three chapters!! I'm NOT happy! But I promise, after the serious chapters, things will pick up. Actually, next chapter should be pretty funny, due to the return of a certain hentai fanboy. *giggle*  
  
Dragon Fire: Fluffy: "Ramen? Who eats Ramen?" Nika: "Hello! Does the bag full of the stuff over the counter mean nothing to you!?" Fluffy: "Oh, that.." Nika: "Yes that! It's not like I'd allow your brother in my house or anything! *ahem* I'm afraid I have no need for a safe house. I prefer a more hands-on, offensive approach. I say get them before they get you. And even if they don't intend to get you, get them anyway! You can't have too many slaves to do your bidding! *grin* (looks at Fluffy) Especially if they enjoy it...^_^" 


	12. Return of the Hentai Fanboy!

~Disclaimer... I don't own InuYasha. But if you read the last chapter, you'll know I now "own" Kurama...^_^  
  
(Kurama, due to the pain of being branded, is laying on the couch on his stomach, grumbling about freaky femme's. But of course this position leaves the big set of lips on his butt clearly visable to all. Fluffy, afraid he would be branded, has decided to comply with ALL Nika's demands. Even if it means his dignity! He's currently in the kitchen in an apron and a chef's hat making lunch... Nika decided that now she would actually GET a shower, seeing as how it had been postponed earlier by a brillant idea on her part. Just then the doorbell rings.)  
  
Nika: (from upstairs) "Don't you touch that door, Fluffy! You know you're not allowed!"  
  
(Fluffy stops in the hall with a whisk in his and just stands there as Nika comes racing down the stairs in nothing but a towel with wet hair. She opens the door and there are Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei, returned for their friend.)  
  
Nika: (smiling brightly) "Oh, hi! Come on in! Red's in there, (points to living room) but I don't think he'll be up for a while!"  
  
Yusuke: (stunned by the semi-naked woman and demon lord in an apron and chef's hat, holding a whisk before him) "Red..?"  
  
Nika: (nods) "That's Kurama-chan's new name!" ^_^  
  
(Yusuke nods absently and heads for the living room with everyone else following behind him)  
  
Yusuke: (upon seeing the moaning Kurama with the brand on his butt) "Wh.what!?"  
  
Kuwabara: (laughing histerically) "He's been branded!!"  
  
Hiei: (finding the comedian within) "Yes. It seems that he now belongs to her. (turns to leave) Come, we should leave them."  
  
Kurama: (frantically) "No, please! Don't leave me here with HER!!!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome paced back and forth in front of Kaede's hut, the little kitsune still clutched to her chest. She wanted to go after Naraku, to rescue Shizuka and Asami. But, as InuYasha had been more than willing to point out, they didn't know where he was. And more to the point, they would only succeed in getting themselves killed if they went after him. So she paced. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...   
  
"Stop that!!" screamed InuYasha. He happened to be sitting on the ground in front of the hut trying to devise a plan. Her constant pacing was making him dizzy.   
  
He stood and leaped into a nearby tree just as she stopped pacing and shouted, "Well, do you have a better idea!? I can't just stay still! I have to do something!"   
  
InuYasha was ready with a come-back, but then a scent caught his nose. It was familiar, but he had to think to place it. Then realization hit him. The scent was coming from the direction of the well. A sly grin took the place of confusion and anger and Kagome stopped screaming at him.   
  
"What is it, InuYasha?" she asked concerned.   
  
He just shook his head, leaned back against the tree, still smiling and said, "Wait for it..."  
  
A few seconds later Miroku, who had been 'helping' Sango sharpen her sword, let out a scream.   
  
Kagome looked over in their direction and saw Taro, sitting right behind Miroku with a hand on his butt again.   
  
Sango, who had seen him approach, was grinning like a cat. Finally, the monk was getting what he deserved.   
  
She just continued sharpening her sword as Miroku jumped up and began stammering, "Wh.what are y.y.you doing here?"   
  
Taro stood and said brillantly, "Oh, I just couldn't stay away from my monky-poo!"   
  
Inuyasha fell out of the tree laughing. "Monkey Poo!!" he laughed. He rolled himself so far into the ground laughing that it looked like Kagome had 'sat' him!   
  
Even Kagome was having trouble not succumbing to peals of insane laughter.   
  
Shippou jumped out of her arms and raced to Miroku's 'rescue'. He stopped what he considered a safe distance from Taro and said sweetly, "Oh, that's great! All Miroku's been talking about since you left was how he couldn't wait to see you again!"   
  
Miroku glared at the little fox and said, "That isn't true."   
  
But Taro ignored that comment and grabbed Miroku around the shoulders in a tight bear-hug. "Wonderful!!" he beamed, "I knew you'd come around eventually!" With a glance at Sango he said, "That violent chick has nothing on me! I'm a hundred times better for you!"   
  
Miroku looked to Sango for help and to his surprise found that she was actually getting angry. He thought she'd be loving this!  
  
Sango'd had enough. Sure it was funny watching Miroku get his comeupance, but she did not like how he was talking about her! Violent, was she? Well, she'd show him just how violent she could be! And somehow, Miroku's obvious distress made her even madder. She stood, the freshly sharpened sword in her hand and pointed it at him. "Leave him alone." she said calmly.   
  
Taro just ignored her, until he felt sharp teeth sink into his ankle. He let go of Miroku and fell to the ground on his back, holding his ankle.   
  
Kirara took this moment to jump onto his chest in triumph and bare her teeth at him. It seemed everyone had forgotten the little cat demon until it was too late!   
  
But Sango hadn't. She knew she couldn't actually kill the guy just for hitting on her man, but she could let Kirara make a chew toy out of him. *Wait a minute!* she thought, *'My' man!? Where did that come from?*   
  
She began to ponder that thought, until Miroku came over to her side and said, "Thank you, most beautiful Sango-sama, for coming to my aid." From the huge grin playing across his face and the sparkles in his eyes, she expected to feel a hand on a certain part of her anatomy. But instead, he just stood there, smiling at her. *Well,* she thought, *I guess he does have his moments...*  
  
Miroku couldn't believe what she had just done. She had saved him from certain death at the hands of a crazed fanboy! *She does care!* he happily rejoiced. He went to her side and thanked her sincerly, with an added compliment thrown in for good measure. *Don't screw this up, don't do it!* he coached himself. He could feel his hand start to move on it's own accord, but he quickly lowered it back to his side before she noticed. He continued smiling warmly at her, and she continued to give him a suspicious look.   
  
Finally she gave in and said with a sigh, "You're quite welcome, houshi-sama." She turned to save the fanboy who's ear was currenly being chewed on viciously by Kirara. But then she felt a hand grab low. *Oh, well.* she thought, *It couldn't last forever...* She swung her hand out and connected with the monks face with a sickening *smack!*   
  
From his place on the ground, Miroku said aloud, "Oops!" and thought to himself *Oh, well. It couldn't last forever...* Then with a sly glance at the retreating Sango's backside thought, *heh-heh. I'll just have to try harder.* He began going over in his head the many ways he could make it up to her, and not get hit.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lady Yami: Nika: (singing happily) "Hentai, Hentai, Hentai!" Fluffy: "Oh, God! Please don't let him come over here!" Nika: "Of course not! Everyone knows you're more bishy than Miroku! And you're ALL MINE!" ^_^  
  
Dragon Fire: *ahem* Nika: "Well, first of all, Fluffy does not WORK for me...He's my SLAVE! and second, SINCE WHEN'D YOU DATE THAT MUSE AND WHY'D YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT!!!" Fluffy: (cringes) "It..it's all a lie! I swear, I never.." Nika: "BAD DOG!!" (zap!) "oops... maybe I shouldn't have set it on the ultra-super-high setting..." *cough* "Well, I freely admit that I am slightly abnormal in the head. I have never claimed to be sane. And as for Shizuka's 'evil in her blood'. She's been fighting against who she used to be since she left the clan and being that close to Naraku and his evil is making it re-emerge. Plus, she needs it if she's gonna stay alive! I have a little something in store for them. Let's just say, they're a lot more similar than they seem..."  
  
lilhillbillie: Here's your funny! I don't think it's quite up to par, but it's okay. As for Shizuka escaping, well, let's just say that escape isn't exactly a high priority of hers. Especially since he really can't keep her there anyway. And, sorry in advance. Naraku isn't gonna be killed slowly, painfully or through any other form of physical torture. I haven't decided whether or not he's gonna die, win, turn sorta-good or what... But he's not exactly the "big-bad-guy" in this story. There's someone else... Naraku's pain will be more mental, psychological, and "umph!" Fluffy: (with his hand over her mouth) "Don't give away everything! You'll ruin it!" Nika: (removes his hand) "Yeah, I guess you're right. 


	13. The Void

~Disclaimer...  
  
(Much to Nika's dismay, Yusuke and friends took her precious Kuramy-poo away. After having a good cry and vowing to find him again, she had amused herself with Fluffy. ^_- But she had quickly gotten bored with him, O.O, and decided a night out on the town with her favorite 'bad dog' would be a good distraction. So now...we gaze upon an earily empty house...)  
  
......silence.......more silence......even more silence......."meow!"-(What the...!?)  
  
--ring!-ring!-ring!-ring!-click--  
  
Nika's voice: "I'm sorry. No one's home to say that Mistress Nika does not own InuYasha. But if you leave a message at the beep, I'll get back to you later. Bye!" *beeeeeeep!*  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Previously:  
  
"You cannot leave." he said, as if it were the truth.   
  
She looked back at him, a look of bemusement on her face. Her smirk returned and she said simply, "I wasn't planning to."  
  
Now:  
  
Naraku refused to admit it, but this girl frightened him. For the first time, he actually feared someone. And it wasn't anything tangeable that made him feel this way. Sure, she was obviously powerful. But, it was the way she spoke. Her voice radiated power and authority greater than his own, as if he were beneath her. And she obviously didn't fear him. But he wondered why she didn't just leave. He could not hold her there against her wish, and yet she stayed. Just as he was about to question her on this, Kagura burst in.   
  
She said rapidly, "An army approaches from the North!" (A/N-I have never seen the episodes with Kanna and Kagura and have never heard her speak, so sorry if this seems so totally not-her)   
  
Naraku seemed unconcerned and asked, "Who's army is it?"   
  
She replied quickly, "It's the Demon Lord of the North, Ryuichi, and an army of taiyoukai!"   
  
Naraku was on his feet in a flash. "What?" he said.   
  
Kagura nodded and said, "They've finally begun their attack! And their army, it's three times the size we thought!"   
  
Now Naraku was concerned, but not overly. So what if the army consisted of nothing but the most powerful of youkai? He would still emerge triumphant. But there was a little voice nagging at the back of his head that said he should be cautious.  
  
Shizuka however was very concerned. She knew what was going to happen, and she knew she couldn't allow it to. For as long as she could remember, she had visions. Not visions of the past, like Asami. Nor visions of the future, like her father. Her's were visions of what could have been, and should NOT be. Most were of Naraku, his defeat. Or, at least, how he could have been defeated. And what frightened her and made her so resolute in her conviction not to allow him to be defeated, was what happened after and due to his death. Chaos and destruction. *And,* she thought to herself, *If he's defeated now, my entire family history may be drastically altered. Hell! I may not even be born!* She had seen the horrors unleashed on the world by his death. She suddenly made up her mind and said, "Let me help." catching both Naraku and Kagura offguard. She could hardly believe it. Was she really going to turn her back on all that she had learned over the past six years? On her vow never to use her powers again? On her vow never to kill again..?   
  
Naraku was having just as much trouble comprehending her words. Was she really saying she would help him defeat his enemies? Would she fight on HIS side? Why would she? She was his enemy as much as InuYasha. Wasn't she?  
  
She said softly, "Will you accept my help?"   
  
He just nodded and she walked to a window. She paused before it and turned back to face him. She said, "Then watch after my sister. If any harm comes to her while I'm gone, I WILL destroy you." With that she leaped onto the window and jumped out. But instead of falling to her death, she turned into a raven and flew away, toward the approaching army.   
  
Naraku just stared for a moment before giving Kagura orders to take care of Asami. Then he quickly followed after Shizuka. He couldn't believe she was planning on taking on the entire army by herself! And there was no way he was staking everything solely on her victory. He would follow her and watch her from a safe distance. If it seemed she was about to lose, he would have to step in. But silently he thought to himself, *But if she cannot win, what chance do I have?*   
  
Just after Naraku left, the undead miko, Kikyo, came into the throne room. She asked Kagura where Naraku was and Kagura told her. Kikyo refused to be outdone by that human girl and also followed after them, for completely different reasons. As her Shinidamachuu wound about her, she thought, *The girl is powerful. Her soul should sustain me for quite some time.*  
  
As Shizuka approached the army she felt Naraku's presence just behind her. For some unknown reason, she smiled inwardly.   
  
Upon finding the army she circled above it for some time, riding the air currents and appearing to be nothing but another crow. When they reached what she considered a suitable place, she landed just ahead of them to await their arrival. She transformed back to her human form, but now she looked somewhat different. Her eyes were colder, darker. No longer the previous brillant green, they were black, as if relfecting the dark soul imprisoned within the flesh. She reached back and let her hair down. It fell about her body in a cascade of blackness like a death shroud and reached past her knees. Storm clouds began to gather overhead and the sky darkened, as if responding to the change in her.   
  
The army of demons stopped before her when they sensed a dark force. From what they were sensing they were expecting to be met by Naraku himself, but they most certainly were NOT expecting what they now saw.   
  
At the head of the army was the Great Demon Lord of the Northern Lands, Ryuichi. He was a proud and powerful hawk-youkai, and called out to her, "Who are you, girl? Are you one of Naraku's allies?"   
  
She said darkly, "I cannot allow you to defeat him. I have nothing against you, for you only wish to rid the world of a great evil and protect your lands. But Naraku's demise here today would have dire consequences on the future. If you turn away now, and return to your lands, I will let you go." Then she raised her hand high above her head, preparing to attack. "Otherwise," she said, "I will have to kill you all."   
  
Oblivious to the danger, the youkai lord said snidely, "You!? A mere human? Kill all of us!?" Then, thinking that her raised hand was some sort of signal to attack, he looked around for a hidden army. He had assumed the evil force they all felt was Naraku, hiding somewhere closeby, and that the girl was a sort of emissary, sent to deliver his message. But now, he realized he was dead wrong.  
  
A dark cloud of mist began to fill the battlefield and the army began to panic.   
  
Shizuka's eyes filled to be completely black, souless, and a ball of purple energy gathered in her raised hand. When it had fully formed, she laughed once and said, "Come into the void." It seemed as if time stopped and all sound was obliterated as she hurled the energy ball behind the gathered army. It exploded with a powerful shock wave, throwing the entire army to the ground, while Shizuka stood unaffected. Then an enormous black void, full of swirling purple lights appeared and the entire army began to be sucked into it. The powerful wind unrooted trees, ripped out grass and sucked in boulders.   
  
Naraku, from his position on a hill, had to struggle to keep from being pulled in himself. He had never felt such awesome power! It was unlike anything in this world!   
  
Shizuka simply stood, arms relaxed at her side, eyes black, her hair whipping around her, and a cruel smile on her face. This was her truth. The truth she had denied herself of. The truth of the power that lay inside her, waiting to be unleashed on the world. A dark, evil power that was unmatched! A power which brought her great joy...  
  
Finally, after everything, including the army, had been sucked in, she closed the void. It grew smaller and smaller, until it was only a pinprick in the fabric of space and time. Then it disappeared all together. Where once a great army stood on a grassy plain encircled by trees, now lay only a deep crater in the earth. She smiled to herself and thought, *Who would have thought that my ancestor's power would change so, over the centuries?*   
  
She was still smiling when Naraku approached. When he was a few feet away, she spun on him and he actually took a step back from her gaze. Her eyes still held the same soulessness and her smile was dark and malicious. Then her expression softened and her eyes flicked back to green. When she had returned to her normal state, she turned and gazed sadly over the battlefield, what was left anyway. The sky cleared and the sun shown down on the ruined earth.   
  
Naraku was about to speak, since it didn't seem she was going to. But then a purified arrow shot through the air and impaled her from behind.  
  
She let out a gasp and fell to her knees. She doubled over from the pain and barely caught herself with her hands before she fell on her face.   
  
Naraku spun around and saw Kikyo standing with her bow raised. He was filled with rage at this betrayal and wanted nothing more than to kill the miko, but the part of him that was Onigumo wouldn't let him.   
  
But suddenly Kikyo cried out in shock as the void opened beneath her feet. She jumped to the side, knowing to avoid it from watching the battle. But long, black snakelike tentacles emerged from inside it and wrapped themselves around her. She let out a scream of pain as the tentacles began to squeaze the life from her. The souls of the dead began to free themselves from her body and fly off. She struggled desperately to keep them within her, but it was futile. Nothing escapes the grasp of the void. As the last soul, Kagome's soul, flew away she stopped struggling and her body went limp. The tentacles pulled her lifeless body into the void and it closed once again.  
  
Naraku looked down at Shizuka and saw that her eyes were once again black. She sat up, barely flinching at the arrow which was now beginning to burn away her body like acid. It was purifying her.   
  
Naraku reached down to remove the arrow, but she stopped him.   
  
"No." she said simply. "This arrow will burn any negative being that it touches. It will burn away my body until nothing is left. Only a miko, pure of heart and soul can remove it."   
  
He stood looking down at her and said, "InuYasha's wench could remove it. She is a friend of yours, I believe."   
  
She nodded and stood haltingly. She said coldly, "I will return to their village and she will remove it." She began walking toward the village, seemingly oblivious to the world around her.   
  
Naraku didn't know why, but he was suddenly panicked at her departure. He didn't want her to go! He had to think of a way to see her again. "I will bring your sister to you." he said, with no hint of emotion in his voice.   
  
She didn't even stop. She just nodded again and kept walking.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Okay, from now on it's probably going to go 'serious chapter-funny chapter-serious chapter-funny chapter-serious...' Uh, you get the idea.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(It's now one in the morning and Nika and Fluffy STILL aren't back! Where could they be..!?)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you for everyone's response to my previous "chapter", my response to that "freak who so rudely flamed me". I can't believe what some people do with their time. I welcome flames, when they help me improve my story. But that, that... Okay, before I go off on another rant... Thank you to: Seishin-Kenshihiro, Nassau, Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess, ayanna24, Jodea Moondreamer, Lady Yami, shadowspinner, lilhillbillie, Amai Kaminari, rin incarnate, and skii_chick.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seishin-Kenshihiro: um...what can I say..?...I'm just confused...what? uh, thanks...I guess. Oh, by the way, did you just read to chapter three? 'Cause if so, that may be why I don't understand what you wrote. Try reading the other thirteen chapters. But thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
Nassau: Thank you! Believe me, the story is developing! And that's a brillant idea about the shock collar! I'm glad we're on the same page about that! Of course, judging from the eye twitch he's developed, I think I need to turn Fluffy's down a bit. Ah, you called me Mistress of the Bishounen! Thank you! Make sure you read my next fic. I don't know when it'll come out, but thanks to Jodea Moondreamer I'm gonna make my next story about the abduction of many bishounen by the New Sake Sisters Fangirl Fanclub. After this story, I don't think the Fanclub will ever be the same again. Of course, I could be wrong! ^_^ Fangirls certainly can bounce back pretty quick! And don't worry, with reviews like yours, I'm pretty much happy all the time. And one good one can totally turn my mood around!  
  
Evil Pixi Stick Spork Goddess: Wow! What a name! I love it!! As for what happened to Charity and Morgan, well, they'll return. But they're comic relief, like Taro. I needed a series character, like Shizuka, to actually develop the story. They'll return full force somewhere around the epilogue. I know, that seems like a long way away. But the epilogue won't be just one chapter. It'll be more like three or four. They will make appearences throughout the story, but the story will focus more on Shizuka now. That's not what I started out to do! It just sorta happened. But you gotta admit, they started out the story just fine. And Shizuka's carrying on in their place as the main character very well. I tried to put a lot of my darker side into Shizuka, so I'm still there. As the STAR! It's like Charity's my light side and Shizuka is my dark side. Whoa, deep. And I kept Taro around to lighten the mood too. There will always be a comic relief around. Even if it's just Miroku! *heh-heh* Just wait til next chapter when Taro faints and Miroku tries to help him up!  
  
ayanna24: Hey! I missed you! Haven't heard from you since the first chapter! Please don't leave me again! -puppy dog eyes- Fluffy: "Not again..."  
  
Jodea Moondreamer: Oh, my! (flush) What a compliment! I'm really all that!? *heh-heh* I know! And thank you soooo much for the story idea! I'm definately gonna do that! I just don't know if I can juggle a new story, Unleashed, Instincts, and two other original stories I'm writing, all at the same time. I refuse to abandon Unleashed and Instincts, since people actually seem to like them. And I'm enjoying writing them. So I guess the other two will suffer. Thanks!  
  
Lady Yami: Thank you for sticking up for me and my story! I hope that jerk gets sucked into Shizuka's void and suffers eternal torment! *ahem* And don't feel bad for Miroku. I think everyone knows he get's the girl in the end. And Taro DOESN'T get him! And if you didn't realize that, well, just take a good look (or read) at Shizuka. She looks an awful lot like Sango, doesn't she? And that powerful void she said came from her ancestor? Hmmm.... It couldn't be!? *giggle*  
  
shadowspinner: Thanks for reviewing. I love it when I can write something that makes people who don't normally review, uh...review! Even if I did have to get nasty to do it!  
  
lilhillbillie: Thank you for emailing that freak! I hope other people he flamed like that don't take it lieing down and email 'em so many times that he decides to change for the better! Or at least go into permanent hiding. And quiver in terror at the words flame, authoress, and review! And yes, I did email him! That was the first thing I did when I found it! And at the end of it I told him to "CHEW ON THIS!!!!!!" and sent him the entire story of Instincts, just so he knows that I'm not an airhead fangirl to be taken lightly! I doubt he'll read it, but it made me feel better! And that's what counts!  
  
Amai Kaminari: WOW!! I think you're about as animated as I was when I wrote that! That about sums up how I feel. Of course, I like my 'expanded' version too! ^_^ *giggle* And I think that person, O-o, is gonna be really afraid to go to hell now! Since I'll be waiting for him with an army of angry anime fans at my back! Not to mention the Hounds of Hell; led by my Fluffykins, of course! And I really doubt that O-o will be going anywhere else when they die... ^_-.  
  
rin incarnate: At last, I've found my Rin-chan!! Sorry Fluffy hasn't made an appearance, yet. Like I said, his scene is gonna be probably the funniest part of the story! But due to certain serious developments, he'll have to wait a while. He'll probably come up in the epilogue asking what happened, being out of the loop and all, and then he'll be glomped by the fangirls! And, sure you can be one of them! The more the fluffier! uh...yeah. And don't worry. Shizuka's gonna work a little magic and collar him for Charity, who is his offical fangirl. ME!! Think of a cross between InuYasha's prayer beads and my Fluffy's shock collar! *giggle* And if you'd like, I can put you in my next fic. The Fanclub is gonna kidnap a bunch of anime bishys and hold them prisoner! Including Sesshoumaru!! There's a fic like that called "Kouga Fangirls Unite!!" somewhere! I absolutely love that one, but I don't know who wrote it... -_- And where they feed Kouga lime jello, we're probably gonna go with watermelon jello. Everyone loves watemelon jello! um..okay...thanks! And I'd love it if you'd email me so we can work on your character!!  
  
skii_chick: Thank you for loving my "thingies at the top"! They're usually funnier than the story! Well, I try. Ooh! I'm looking for an absolutely RABID fangirl for Kurama in my new fic! Wanna be it!? It's okay if you don't. I'm sure I'll find someone else! Everyone love Kurama! More than watermelon jello!! 


	14. Kagome's Soul

~Disclaimer...I don't own InuYasha. But I almost did... (grin)  
  
(Just as the sun began to peek over the horizon Nika and Fluffy dragged themselves into the house. Nika plopped down on the couch and Fluffy curled up in an over stuffed chair.)  
  
Nika: "(pant)...I'm gonna...(heave)...kill you...(deep breath)...Fluffy..."  
  
Fluffy: "But it wasn't my fault..."  
  
Nika: (anger giving her a bit of her energy back) "The hell it wasn't!"  
  
(Fluffy tucks his head into his tail and falls into unconsciousness)  
  
Nika: (sitting up) "Well, I guess I should tell you what happened. First, I wanted to go see the new movie, but Fluffy recked the theater when he accidently wandered into the wrong movie. It was Barney! Then, we went to the new club that just opened, but Fluffy freaked out when a strobe light hit him in the eyes! Um...it's not so new anymore... Then on the way to that new resturant, don't worry we didn't make it, we ran into his brother! Well, they got into a little...uh...altercation. Kagome, who was with him, sat InuYasha until he cracked the pavement and I shocked Fluffy into oblivion. Then we had to drag the unconscious brothers off the street into the nearest shop. Unfortunately, it was an S&M shop! And they chose that time to wake up. So, both of them wrecked that place! However, Fluffy was strangely reluctant to attack the giant dancing woman wearing leather and holding a whip... Maybe I shouldn't let him watch Baywatch anymore... Well, we got them out of there and down the street to the park. Just then InuYasha made a rude comment and Kagome sat him. That wasn't so out of the ordinary, but what should fall out of his clothes, but dozens of magazines he had stolen from that shop!! Kagome dragged him off to make him take them back and apoligize and me and Fluffy started walking home. But, just then we were attacked by a mugger who tried to snatch my purse, which I had managed to hold on to through all the chaos. Fluffy snapped and transformed into his full demon form and chased the guy for a good three blocks before I managed to catch up to them. I wanted to shock him, but he broke his collar! So I pulled out my trusty giant mallet and walloped him with it! Then, after Fluffy had changed back and was crying from the bumps on his head (he's such a wimp), the moron tried to steal my purse again! So I walloped him too!! Well, Fluffy finally woke up and we made it home. And here we are. And I need to get a new shock collar for him..." (faints)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After the earlier fiasco Sango, who was still angry with Miroku, left him to fend for himself. She had disappeared into the forest sometime earlier, still fuming about perverted monks and their coniving ways. InuYasha was off somewhere 'gathering information,' again. This time on the whereabouts of Naraku. Meaning he was actually tormenting innocent peasants who probably had nothing to do with Naraku. Kagome assumed she'd have to sit him for it when he returned. Shippo was telling Taro all about how 'Miroku missed him' and Miroku was trying desperately to escape. Seeing as how Sango had taken Kirara with her, Taro was free to harrass the monk to his heart's content. Kagome took this moment to grab the book still resting beside Kaede's hut. With a sly grin, she ducked behind it and sat down in the grass. She opened to the blank pages, pencil ready. But was surprised when she saw a new drawing. It was unsigned, but she knew it hadn't been there before. *Hmm.* she thought, *It's actually kinda sweet.*  
  
It was a picture of Miroku. He was fully dressed, thank the heavens. He had one hand resting on his chin, his staff in the crook of his arm and was wearing a slightly perverted expression. As if he had a secret plan, to grope of course. But at the same time it managed to make him look kind and innocent. She could only guess who had drawn it. Of course, the entire fanclub had been there earlier and, in the confusion, any one of them could have snuck off and done it. But they would have signed it. They certainly weren't shy about their drawings. So that left Miroku himself, but he was being chased by Taro and Yuki. Then there was InuYasha. Ugh, she didn't even want to think about that! Shippo could have done it, but it was too well drawn for the little kitsune. She had seen some of his drawings. Then there was the obvious answer. Sango. *Well, duh!* she thought, *Who else is so in love with the guy that they'd draw him like this!?* She wasn't dumb. She knew there was an unspoken attraction between them. Why else would Miroku grope her constantly? Even more than any other pretty girl!  
  
With a smile, she turned to the next page and began her picture. And just like Sango, she didn't sign it either. She knew what she was doing was dangerous. What if someone found out she was the one who drew it? She really didn't want anyone to find out, but she couldn't help herself. She was just too in love with the guy to leave him out. Sure, there were others of him, but none done by her. *Not the way I see him,* she thought. And with a giggle she thought, *No wonder Charity called them the Bishy Brothers!* She closed the book and put it back in it's place.   
  
When she returned she found Sango had also returned and Miroku was clinging to her leg, begging her to save him. While Taro was trying desperately to drag him off somewhere 'more private'. Shippo had grown tired of torturing Miroku and was sitting off to the side, out of striking distance, in case Sango decided to beat Miroku unconscious. He and Kirara were playing with one of his toys and completely ignoring the world.  
  
Kagome smiled and almost giggled as Miroku tripped Sango and all three of them went down in a pile. Taro made a grab for Miroku's butt and Miroku made a grab for Sango's. But in the confusion, he grabbed Taro's! Quickly realizing his mistake he removed his hand, but Taro had taken it as a sign to go ahead and was trying to kiss him. Poor Sango, trapped at the bottom of the heap, just wanted out. But when she saw Taro make a move to kiss 'her' man, she lashed out. Unfortunately, her aim was off and she hit both of them. But, on the other hand, she lost some of the momentum from being squashed beneath the two morons and only knocked them off of her.   
  
Both fell to the side, holding their bruised body parts. Sango picked herself up and glared at them. She turned to leave again, but then she froze, along with everyone else. A white streak of light was shooting across the sky and heading in their direction!  
  
They just stood, transfixed as the light decended on the village. Suddenly it sped up, barreling straight for Kagome as if it had found it's target. It struck her and she flew through the air several feet, landing very close to the spot where she had previously been sitting. As she sat up, her head felt kinda fuzzy, but otherwise she was okay. She raised a hand to touch her head, but then saw that it was glowing. She looked down at herself and found that her entire body was glowing. Sango, Miroku and Shippo came running and Shippo, ignoring the light, jumped into her lap. Miroku had seen Taro faint when Kagome had been struck and wasn't overly concerned about being groped at the moment   
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried, "Are you alright!?"   
  
She studied herself a few seconds more before answering him. Finally, she said, "Yes, I'm fine, Shippo." She started to stand and Sango grabed her arm to help her up. The glow faded and finally disappeared. Just as Sango was about to ask what happened InuYasha landed beside Kagome.   
  
"Kagome!" he said. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome was starting to get annoyed by the constant questions of 'are you alright' and shouted, "Of course I'm alright! No thanks to you!" She turned to leave, but stopped. *Wait a minute* she thought. *Where'd that come from?* Appearantly regaining her reason, she turned back to the stunned people and said, "Sorry. I don't know where that came from."   
  
InuYasha was shocked, but now he looked kind of sad too. "Kikyo hated me." he said simply. "I caused her death."   
  
Now everyone was confused. But that just made Kagome even more annoyed with him. Why couldn't he just give her a normal answer!? One even a baka like him could understand! She let out an irritated growl, threw her hands in the air and shouted angrily, "What are you talking about!? You're not making any sense!!" Her behavior stunned even her. *Why am I acting this way?* she thought.   
  
InuYasha flinched at her raised voice and said, "Kikyo's dead." Sango opened her mouth to question him on that but he said quickly, "Don't ask me HOW I know! I just DO! What was left of her soul left her and went back to Kagome. So now she feels what Kikyo felt."  
  
Kagome pondered that. *So, Kikyo's dead, is she? And my soul's back where it belongs. But, I am her. And she's me. So, I feel everything she felt? Boy is this confusing! I know I wouldn't have normally have yelled at InuYasha for being concerned about me. So maybe he's right.*   
  
She wrinkled her brow and squinted her eyes, making her friends take a step away from InuYasha. She looked like she was about to sit him. *Hmph! That baka had it coming!* she thought angrily. *Always pinning over that walking dead corpse! And here I was, perfectly alive and supposedly her reincarnation! But would he just open his eyes and see what was in front of him!? Nooo! He wanted what he couldn't have! And now that she's dead, AGAIN, he's probably gonna come crawling back to me!* She turned her back and began to stalk away. *But will I be here!? No! I'm gonna find me someone a WHOLE LOT better than that puppy dog!*   
  
Then she once again returned to her fleeting senses and paused. *Wait a minute.* she scolded herself, *I must be going crazy! I can't do that!* She turned back to see her friends staring at her as if she WERE losing it. But one glance at the sad eyes of InuYasha was enough to bring Kagome permanantly back to herself. She was about to appoligize when she heard the villagers yelling for Kaede. They all rushed toward the yelling and was joined by Kaede, who had heard the ruckus from her most recent herb picking expedition.  
  
Once out of Naraku's view, Shizuka created a portal of dark energy. She stepped into it and was instantly transported to Kaede's village. Just as she was about to enter it, she willed the darkness away, confining it back inside. As the pain of the arrow washed over her, she stumbled and almost went down. She hadn't realized it had progressed so far. Her entire right shoulder was glowing with a pinkish light extending from the arrow. And she knew that under the light, she no longer existed. She quickly stumbled into the village and as the villagers saw her, they began calling for Kaede.   
  
Kaede, joined by InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and...Taro?...came running towards her. They reached her just as she collasped, no longer able to withstand the purifying arrow.   
  
InuYasha caught her and Kagome quickly asked, "Are you alright? How did you escape? Where's Asami!? Is she...okay?"   
  
Shizuka managed a weak smile and said, "Kagome, can you pull this arrow out?"   
  
Kagome nodded and grabed the shaft of the arrow sticking out of her back. When she touched it, she was reminded of the arrow Kikyo had pinned InuYasha to the tree with. She pulled and the arrow disappeared.  
  
At that moment a dull thud was heard from behind Miroku. Everyone looked up and saw that Taro had fainted once again. The second he was on the ground, Kirara tackled him and was trying to drag her new chew toy off without transforming.   
  
Miroku decided to save the unconscious fanboy, (shudder) from the ravenous little kitty. He shooed Kirara away, knelt beside him and began to shake him awake. Suddenly, a thousand images of the times he had been unconscious and Sango tried to wake him up flashed through his mind. At first he was confused, being slightly dense, but then it occured to him. *Oh NO!* he thought as he frantically tried to escape. But it was too late... A smile spread over Taro's face and Miroku felt a hand where it should NOT have been! He once again screamed and tried to flee, but Taro had a firm hold on his robes, pulling him down with him!   
  
Sango burst out in laughter when she saw the sight of Miroku being pulled to the ground and, against his wish, being cuddled by a grinning Taro!   
  
Miroku flailed wildly, wishing now that he hadn't set his staff down to wake him. But then the whole situation took a turn for the worse as, to Miroku's extreme shock and horror, a big set of fanboy lips started coming his way! Just as Miroku was thinking that his life was over, a crack was heard and he felt Taro go limp. He jumped up and frantically scooted away from him. To his amazement, a very red-faced, very ANGRY Sango stood over the fanboy with her boomerang raised. She was breathing heavily, and almost growling!  
  
Sango couldn't believe the nerve of that guy! Sure it was funny at first, but the line between funny and dangerous was quickly crossed. There was no way she was gonna let him kiss 'her' Miroku! And the poor monk couldn't escape or even fight back! So she did the only logical thing. She tried to crack his skull open! But only succeeded in knocking him out again. As she stood there, chest heaving in anger, she realized she must look like a crazed animal. She quickly lowered Hiraikotsu and just scuffed her feet in the dirt.   
  
"Uh.." she said. *Oh, nice going, Sango!* she scolded herself. *They're gonna think you're in LOVE with him or something! Wait..no, it can't be...*   
  
As Sango was pondering, to her displeasure, all the thoughts racing through her head, Miroku just stared at her in amazement.   
  
*Wait...no, it can't be...* he thought, *It's not possible that she feels that way for me, is it?*   
  
Unlike Sango, he had already come to terms with his feelings for a certain demon slayer. He was just having trouble showing his sincere affections for her without dying in the process.  
  
Suddenly, no longer in pain, Shizuka cried out, "Oh! For Kami's sake! Will you two stop being such children and just get to it!?! Ya ain't got eternity, y'know!!"   
  
Everyone returned their attention to the wounded woman and just stared. At first they were shocked by her words, but when they saw her, they immediately became concerned for her well-being. Most of her right shoulder had been destroyed by the arrow, and now her shirt hung off her arm and what was left of her shoulder, exposing the wound for all to see. But it wasn't actually a wound. Instead it seemed that her body was made of the void. Her exposed shoulder nothing but a swirling nothingness filled with dark purple lights. She looked down at it and quickly flipped her hair over her shoulder, desperately trying to hide it.   
  
"What did Naraku do to you..?" breathed Kagome.   
  
Shizuka knew she couldn't get around it. "Nothing," she said. Then she stood and looked at the villagers who had gathered. "Could we go inside?" she asked.   
  
Kagome nodded and both she and InuYasha took an arm to help her back to the hut.   
  
She just shook them off and said, "I'm fine now." She walked calmly back to the hut, as if she hadn't been impaled on a purified arrow just moments before.   
  
Kaede was left to the task of waking Taro. Miroku didn't want to get near him again, everyone was afraid Sango would kill him, of course InuYasha wasn't about to do it, and Kagome was concerned for her new friend. So, poor old Kaede began trying in vain to wake him. She knew how long people could be out after being hit by Sango. She figured she'd be there all night.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Heh-heh... You'll never guess what I've got in store for Kagome! And the completion of her soul doesn't have much to do with it. I just thought it'd make things easier for her. You know, more in touch with her true feelings. (Doesn't she seem kinda like she's PMSing..?)  
  
In a chapter far, far away...  
  
"Kagome, don't you think it's time we tell everyone?"  
  
"You really want to?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to: carrie, Nassau, Amai Kaminari, and lilhilbillie.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
carrie: Sure, if you'll email me with a defination of your character, you can be the Kurama fangirl! Just tell me what you look like, what you act like and a few other things. Like what you want to do to the poor bishys!  
  
Nassau: Thanks for liking my chapter, but I'll 'over-shadow' ALL the original characters if I want to! And if anyone doesn't like it they can go somewhere else! BUT!! All the characters have big roles to play in my story. Uh, except for most of my fanclub. They're just comic relief, like Taro. And most of them won't even be there for most of the story. And as for 'Mary Sue's', what's wrong with my relatives!? Uh...for those of you who don't know, (that's everyone), those are names of some of my family members... And Kouga, I think you should be happy with her! Just think, you could be with ME! (Fluffy shudders from his place in the closet)  
  
Amai Kaminari: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm happy you like this so much. And the Sake Sisters would be proud to have you in their ranks for what I've temporarily dubbed, "The Mistress of Bishounen's Great Bishy Abduction Scheme!" I tried to access your fic, but it said the story wasn't found. Thank you for liking evil Shizuka too! (tears) I was worried people wouldn't like her!  
  
lilhillbillie: Oh yes I did! He deserved it. And, surprise surprise, he actually READ IT!! We've been...ahem...debating...the worth of my fic and the others here at fanfic for a few days now. Thank you. I like dark fics. This one didn't start out that way, but I just couldn't help myself. But I'm trying to keep it as happy-go-lucky, frolicking-in-the-flowers, grabbing-each-others'-butts, and smashing-hentai's as possible. And, you know, threats really motivate me to continue the story. 


	15. Naraku's Smile

(Nika is talking on the phone with Sugar the Demon Cat, pet of the Great Bishy Huntress Jodea Moondreamer. Jodea caught Kurama using drugged tea and returned him to his rightful owner, much to his dismay.)  
  
Nika: "Keep this a secret...but, I'm part Cat-Demon! On my mother's side. If you wanna get technical, I'm a quarter cat, half dog, and a quarter miko!! My mom's half human-miko and half cat-demon. My dad's a dog! My parents had a little...trouble. She kept purifying his...equipment... Ouch! But I embrace the cat in me! Damn the dog part... But I guess that's why I get along so well with Fluffykins!" ^_^  
  
Fluffy: "What!? You never told me you were demon!"  
  
Nika: "Well you never asked!!"  
  
Fluffy: "Hmph! I shouldn't have too. But," (lecherous grin) O.O "I guess being your slave isn't so bad if you're mostly demon. And mostly DOG-demon too!"  
  
Nika: "Down boy. I'm a quarter cat too. And a miko. Try anything and you might end up like my father!"  
  
(Fluffy covers himself in fear and dashes away to hide behind Kurama)  
  
Kurama: (enters with Fluffy still hiding behind him) "What's all the commotion..?"  
  
(Fluffy quickly explains)  
  
Kurama: "WHAT!!? You mean she's (points at Nika) a demon!?"  
  
(Suddenly Kurama gets a strange glint in his eye; seen before in Miroku's and Taro's)  
  
Nika: "Kuramy-poo..?"  
  
Kurama: "I think I like that nickname...now..." O.O  
  
(Nika begins backing away from the previously unknown HENTAI fox.)  
  
Nika: "Uh-oh... I never expected this!"  
  
(Fluffy recovers his courage and, egged on by Kurama's own hentai-ness, also begins to advance on her with a lecherous grin)  
  
Nika: "Uh, Fluffykins..?"  
  
Fluffy: "I agree with you, Kurama. ^_^ I am starting to like her little nicknames!" ^_^  
  
(Nika, forgetting her purifying powers and the assortment of 'items' she owns, flees the room, chased by both demons)  
  
Fluffy: "Wait! Come back! Let us pet you!" ^_^  
  
Kurama: "Yeah! We wanna see if you've got ears and a tail!!" O.O  
  
Nika: "I hope they're under some kind of hentai spell!"  
  
(Jodea's voice yells out of the phone)  
  
Nika: (yelling back as she passes the phone, still running) "Sorry! Can't talk right now! I'm running from crazed hentai bishys!!"  
  
(Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes the ground between Nika and the pursuing bishys. She takes this moment to grab her giant mallet and pound them into unconsciousness.)  
  
Jodea: (from phone) "Hope that helped!"  
  
(Nika picks up the phone)  
  
Nika: "Yes! Thank you! I sure am glad you're an elemental hanyou!"  
  
(Nika hangs up and locks Fluffy and Kurama in demon-escape-proff animal carriers and padlocks the doors)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once back inside, everyone sat down and stared expectantly at Shizuka, who took a deep breath, then said, "Alright, so I'm a little different." Everyone continued staring and she said reluctantly, "Well, you already know about my part in the Clan. What you don't know is that about three hundred years before I was born, my great great great, uh, you get the idea, grandmother married into the clan. This," she pushed aside her hair, displaying her shoulder, "is from her side. It was passed down through her family, although it wasn't always like this."   
  
She looked pointedly at the monk sitting very close to Sango and said, "It originated as a hole in the hand, which sucked in everything. It only changed after the defeat of Naraku." She hung her head and said sadly, "You'll never be rid of it, but it won't kill you. It will grow with each generation and eventually take over the body of it's possessor, me. I'm the first in my family to be completely consumed by it. My entire body is made of the void. What you call the Wind Tunnel."  
  
Everyone's mouths hung open in shock and amazement. Finally Sango broke the silence.   
  
"Wait a minute!" she shouted, "You're saying that you're HIS," with a point to Miroku, "descendent!?"   
  
Shizuka only nodded.   
  
Sango continued, "And that your entire body is like his hand!?" Another nod. "Then why don't you have to cover it up? I mean, shouldn't you be sucking everything in right now?"   
  
Shizuka shook her head and said, "No. I told you it changed. I have control over it, most of the time."   
  
Kagome spoke for the first time. "Why did that arrow hurt you so?" she asked softly.   
  
Shizuka hung her head again and said, "Because, I am pure evil."   
  
A gasp emanated from all assembled.   
  
"At least, I am inside. But I try to KEEP it inside! My training with the Clan allows me much greater control over my true nature than if I were just an ordinary girl."   
  
Miroku spoke haltingly, still reeling from this little bit of news. "But why," he said, "Why are you pure evil? I'm not, and my Wind Tunnel isn't either. It was just created by an evil creature."  
  
Shizuka shook her head and said, "I'm not really sure myself. But it has something to do with the fact that I was completely consumed by the void." She sighed and said, "Sometimes, it's like I'm two people. The one you know as Takeda Shizuka and the other half of me that I keep locked inside. The half that wants nothing more than to destroy...everything."   
  
Everyone was silent, trying to understand what she was saying. Suddenly a scream was heard from outside and InuYasha sniffed the air.   
  
"Naraku!" he growled.   
  
They all jumped to their feet and rushed outside. Standing practically in front of the hut was Naraku, the real Naraku, with Kagura at his side and Asami in her arms. InuYasha immediately tried to attack him, but Kagome just called him a baka and sat him. Of course, everyone was ready for battle, but Shizuka just walked calmly up to him.   
  
"I have brought your sister, as I said I would." he said calmly.   
  
Shizuka bowed to him and said, "Arigatou, Naraku-sama." which earned looks of disbelief from her friends.   
  
But then Naraku shocked them even more by smiling, ACTUALLY SMILING! Not an evil 'I'll-kill-you-painfully-and-enjoy-it' smile but a real true smile! Kagura handed the STILL unconscious girl to Miroku as Naraku said, still grinning, "Shizuka-hime, I respectfully request your presence in my home."   
  
InuYasha made a comment about his ulterior motives and Kagome angrily sat him again, yelling that Shizuka could protect herself.   
  
Shizuka looked to her sister and then back to Naraku. The others saw a change come over her they weren't sure they liked.   
  
She once again drew herself up and said proudly, "I will accompany you, Naraku-sama. If I may be allowed to leave when I wish."   
  
He nodded and said, STILL smiling, "Of course."   
  
She then smiled back at him and said, "I will join you in a moment." He did a sweeping bow to her and both he and Kagura disappeared.   
  
Shizuka turned back to her friends, who all started to talk at once, and held up one finger, silencing them. "Don't attempt anything stupid, like trying to rescue me. I don't need rescuing. I'm going of my own free will." She grinned mischievously at Kagome and said, "And, as she said, I can protect myself." Then, with a gust of dark wind, she was gone.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) I'm REALLY not happy with this chapter, but I've been so spaced lately. I think I'm getting sick. ---I feel neauseous--- Sorry it sucks so bad. I hate explaining things like this and not just letting them play themselves out. But I kinda want to end it. I think I'm gonna cut it short and bring the final battle in soon, so we can get to the Fluffy chapters!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Nika has let her bishy slaves out after they claimed temporary insanity.)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to: lilhillbillie, Amai Kaminari, Lady Yami, Yum Yum, Dragon Fire, Nassau, BishieOtaku, SeaBlu49, Divine-Heart, and Shadow.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
lilhillbillie: Well, you see how threats really motivate me, eh? It took me forever to get this little piece of crap out! But thanks for helping out with my new fic. And I'm glad you still like this one, even though it's starting to suck.  
  
Amai Kaminari: Oh my! Infractions!? Sounds tasty! Sorry about your account though... (sniffle)  
  
Lady Yami: Thank you! I really like the evil Shizuka. The other one's kinda...um...nice. Don't worry! We'll be seeing a LOT more of evil Shizuka! Mostly somewhere around the end. ^_^ And yes, Sango REALLY, REALLY wants to kill Taro. Maybe she'll get lucky and he'll be killed in the big battle! Or not. (Doubtful)  
  
Yum Yum: Taro will NOT get his Miroku-candy! However, I might be persuaded to let him have some Jaken-cake. ^_^ And no, Kagome will not get pregnant in this fic. At least not until (maybe) the epilogue! That's because in my other fic, Instincts, it's a major plot point. But let's just say, when Kagome decides to "come out" with her little secret, no one's more surprised than Kaede! (giggle) I can't wait til the old woman faints! (uproarous laughter)  
  
Dragon Fire: I'm soooo sorry! Funny go bye-bye again! That's why I'm rushing it to the end! After all the seriousnes is over, the fun will return!! But there's gonna be lots of evil Shizuka to satisfy Chaos! But I don't think you wanna be related to her, unless you want to be related to a certain hentai houshi. ^_^  
  
Nassau: Nika: "I am not intimidated by hentai's!" Fluffy: "Oh yeah?" (grope) Nika: "Ahhh!!! Bad Dog!!" (smacks Fluffy with giant mallet) (Kurama enters) Kurama: "Oh! Are we playing this game again!?" (grope) Nika: (suddenly getting a wonderful idea) "Yes! We are!" (gropes Kurama) Kurama: "Ahhhh!!!! Not again!!" (flees the room with Nika hot on his retreating buns) *ahem* Yes, I was serious about the Mary Sue's. But my family can handle offensive people! They're part demon, after all! And thank you. I do seem to have a knack for taming Bishys! Just wait until I get a new pet... ^_^ My cousin suggested Helios from Sailor Moon SuperS! I agree! He's just so...Bishy!! And my no-fail secret to taming Bishys is; Always carry an assortment of weapons, not forgetting the trusty giant mallet, and don't be afraid to use them! In fact, practice with them quite often! ^_^ And...oogle-glomp-grope-repeat...  
  
BishieOtaku: Thank you! But, as much as he is butt ugly, I don't like the name Yoda for Jaken. It makes him sound, (shudder), smart! I much prefer the name Fugly or the Fugly Toad! I took those from Health Crisis. And for anyone who's read Health Crisis, "Jaken and Kaede and the Orange Book!" There's a picture for you. Here's another for you. "Sesshomaru-sama! Can we have sex again?!" ^_^  
  
SeaBlu49: (giggle)...thanks! I agree, sorta.  
  
Shadow: I'm glad you like it! And I'm trying to continue... (Stupid brain go bye-bye...) 


	16. The Pillars

~Disclaimer.....I don't own InuYasha. Jodea Moondreamer does. I do however have a new pet! And though I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Malik! ^_^  
  
Nika: "Well, I should tell you what has happened. Fluffy realized his true feelings for me and asked me to be his mate, seeing as how I'm 75% demon. I agreed and we took a little vacation to the Bahamas. Well, unfortunatly the people at the airport freaked out at seeing a demon and darted him. He spent the entire two weeks unconscious in our hotel room! Seems animal tranquilizer has an increased effect on dog demons... Well, I wasn't about to waste the trip and headed down to the beach. There I met the most incredible bish ever! His name was Malik and we spent most of the trip together, torturing and killing innocent humans. heh-heh, yeah now you know my secret...I'M TOTALLY EVIL!!! Most fangirls are, you just don't know it til it's too late. Weeeeelll, Fluffy still doesn't know about Malik and we're back home. Now, I'm trying to catch up on my writing and Fluffy is in the kitchen, getting a snack.)  
  
(Fluffy walks in with toaster strudel hanging out of his mouth)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (muffled) What are you doing?  
  
Nika: (with false cheeriness) Nothing! Just writing, Fluffykins! Why don't you go watch Baywatch til I'm done?  
  
Sesshoumaru: (sitting down on the bed) What'cha writing?  
  
Nika: (screams in terror) Not there!! Don't sit there!!  
  
(A scream is heard from the 'pillow' that Fluffy had sat on)  
  
Sesshoumaru: (jumps up) What the hell!?  
  
(Fluffy throws back the covers and Malik jumps up and dashes, terrified and butt-naked, for the door, clutching the Sennen Rod)  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?"  
  
(Nika bows her head at the inescapable carnage to come and Malik whirls around, forgetting his nudity)  
  
Malik: Hah! No one can defeat the great Malik! (holds Sennen Rod over his head and it glows) You shall become my mind-slave!!  
  
(Nika shakes her head as nothing happens)  
  
Malik: ...huh..? What happened?  
  
Nika: He's a demon. That won't work on him, and I suggest you run...  
  
(Malik runs out the front door with Fluffy on his heels)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'll get you, you homewrecker! No one touches my mate!!  
  
(Fluffy is now sniffing around the front yard, searching for Malik's scent)  
  
Sesshoumaru: I know he's around here somewhere... WHY CAN'T I FIND HIM!!?  
  
Nika: *sigh* Good thing I used that concealment spell on him.  
  
(Nika tosses a shivering Malik his clothes, where he's hiding under the front steps. Unfortunately, this breaks the spell.)  
  
Sesshoumaru: HA! There you are!!  
  
(Malik drops his clothes and runs)  
  
Nika: OHGOD!! Sess-chan!! NO!!! Run, Malik-kun!! RUN!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Naraku had dismissed Kagura and was calmly awaiting Shizuka's arrival. Well, calmly hadn't worked, and he was now pacing in front of the throne. He still couldn't get the woman out of his head! He had thought his facination with her would go away, but it had only grown. And now it was becoming an obsession. He was considering going after her when he felt a strange force surround him. But it wasn't just him, it was his entire castle! He crossed the room and went to look out a window. That was when he saw a strange purple dome, completely enclosing the castle and it's surrounding lands. It blocked out the sun and completely cut off the outside world. Suddenly a dark wind blew in appearantly from nowhere and Shizuka appeared in front of him.   
  
Her long black hair still covered her shoulder and her eyes had gone slightly black again. She had a wicked smirk on her face and said teasingly, "Miss me?"   
  
He did not like her implacations, even if it was true. He would never admit it! "Of course not," he said coldly.   
  
She, however, was enjoying her little game and said sweetly, "Are you sure?"   
  
He was considering a response when a thought struck him. "Are you not worried about your sister?" he asked, "She is still suffering the effects of her spying on me. Should you not desire to stay by her side until she awakens?"   
  
Suddenly, her face fell and her eyes lost some of their darkness. She said sadly, "No. If I were to stay with her, she would only be in danger."   
  
Now he was thoroughly confused, as well as supremely intrigued. "Why?" he asked.   
  
Shizuka spun around, her hair twirling about her and falling back into place. Although he couldn't see her face, he could hear the venom in her voice. "Because," she began, "She is pure and innocent, my complete opposite. I've already taken the first steps toward my doom, and I don't want to drag her down with me."  
  
He couldn't understand what she was talking about. Yes, the child was exceptionally pure. And she obviously was not, judging from what he had seen and heard. He had so many questions running through his head, but didn't know what to ask her. Suddenly he remembered the magical dome. "What have you done to my home?" he questioned  
  
Shizuka had been lost in her own despair when he spoke. She desperately wanted to be with her little sister, more than anything. She had been completly cut off from her for five long years. If they both hadn't have joined that ridiculus fanclub, she may never have seen her again. And now, she probably never would. She couldn't risk losing herself while in Asami's presence, and she only hoped that she would regain consciousness and return through the well, leaving her there, alone with her pain. When Naraku spoke, it was of something she had done in a darker moment. So, of course, it made sense that her darker side would take over to explain. Her eyes darkened again, the green fading slightly more, and she turned back to face him.  
  
Her hair fell behind her, exposing her shoulder to him for the first time, and she said cooly, "I did not consider your defenses adequete, so I erected a barrier around this area. Nothing can penitrate it from outside. Nothing."  
  
Naraku nearly gasped when he saw her shoulder. He no longer cared about the silly barrier and despritly wanted to help her in some way. "What did the miko's arrow do to you?" he asked, pretending not to be concerned by her plight.  
  
She looked down at her wound and said offhandedly, "This?" She looked back at him and said, "This is nothing. Merely a revealing of myself. But if it disturbs you, I shall alter it accordingly."  
  
Without moving she began to 'heal' her wound. Skin grew to replace the darkness of the void and her entire shoulder reformed itself.   
  
Her tattered clothes hung from her body, nearly exposing her breast, and Naraku merely stared in amazement. She was definitely an intresting creature. To have healed so great a wound in mere seconds and to say it was nothing? Her power was unfathomable. But as he stared at her in facination, he noticed something disturbing.  
  
"Why have your eyes not returned to their previous color?" he asked  
  
Shizuka smiled and replied, "Because, their previous color was an illusion." She held out her arms to her sides and said, "Just as the physical form you see before you is mearly a vessel, containing within it something that will ultimately be unleashed upon an unsuspecting world."  
  
She lowered her arms and cocked her head to the side. "Are you not the same?" she questioned. At his silence, she walked around him and plopped down arrogantly on his throne. She hung one leg over the arm and continued, "Are you not something that has chosen to remain in this form, for a time?"  
  
He hated being reminded of his past, but he answered truthfully. "I am." he said. "This form is no more perminent to me than the countless others I have taken."  
  
She smiled again and said, "Then you see, I am more than any creature this world has ever seen. Just as you are not what you seem, neither am I." She flicked a hand in his direction. "You look human, as do I. Yet you have great power, as do I. There is a deep darkness within your soul, yet something holds you back. Stops you from releasing it. I have that too. For me, the something is my little sister. For you, it is a perverse kind of love harbored by the part of you that was Onigumo for the undead miko, Kikyo." She chuckled darkly and said, "But now, I have rid you of that. And you are free to unleash that darkness." She leaned forward, closer, so they were only inches apart. "But there is yet something else holding you back. Do you feel it? Do you feel the fire, burning deep within your soul? Yes, even you have a soul, Naraku. One that is incomplete. One that pulls you, draws you uncontrolably toward your fate. Do you feel that fire?"  
  
He had long since lost himself in the dark depths of her eyes, now almost completely black, empy and souless. "Yes," he whispered, "I feel it."  
  
She lowered her voice, almost to a whisper and said, "That is your purpose, Naraku. Your reason for existing." She reached out and took his hand, placing it on her chest. "What do you feel?" she asked.  
  
He was having trouble focusing on her words, and he felt his consciousness slipping away. *What a strange effect she's having on me*, he thought. But when his hand touched her chest, he instantly snapped back to himself. The warmth he felt went beyond body heat. It was like her soul was on fire, and he could feel it! He jerked his hand away and stepped back to clear his mind. "What are you!?" he choked. Then realizing that he was no longer speaking to the same woman who had originally entered that room, he said a bit quieter, "Who are you? You're not the same woman, are you?"  
  
She sat back, unaffected by his outburst. She began twirling her hair around her finger and said tauntingly, "Now why would you say that? Is it because I'm no longer sweet and innocent? I assure you, it was all an act." She released her hair and became strangely still. "I have been buried away in this flesh for seven long years. It was too long."  
  
He gave her a look of distrust and she said, "Well, you honestly don't think I left my family of my own free will, do you? No. That was my mother's doing. My mother wasn't Clan, so how could she understand? How could she know what she had given birth to?" She suddenly leaped forward and appeared not an inch from his nose. "Did you know," she began, "The Clan had been trying for nearly five hundred years to create me?"  
  
He took a step back from her, but she seemed not to care and turned her back to him. She studied the birds outside the window, trying in vain to escape the dark prison suddenly forced upon them. She chucked to herself and said, "My father was ecstatic when he learned of my true idenity. Finally, the One had been born! The one who would cleanse this world of the foul creatures that inhabit it and return all life to the void from whence it came!" She chuckled again and lowered her head, shaking it slightly. "How disheartened he was when he learned I was imcomplete. That my power was only what came after...after the gates were opened. Hmph! And then my mother! Spitting on magic while using a powerful spell to seal me away. To bring out my light!" She whirled on him and said curiously, "How many people would you say you've killed?"  
  
He stuttered and said, "I...I don't know. Hundreds? Thousands?" He didn't see why it would matter. And most importantly, he was beginning to see that having any contact with her had been the wrong thing. He was now beginning to fear for his life, and he had never been afraid for his life. But this woman was something that even he shouldn't have tampered with. And yet, he still felt drawn to her. As if he couldn't bear to be without her.  
  
She sniffed and said, "Yes, I suppose. A few hundred. Not nearly enough. My own father scolded me for killing the court members. But they had been born for me, so their lives were mine to do with as I pleased. But, he was only human. And when mother took me away, I actually felt sorrow and regret for such actions taken. But now, thanks to you, my first half, I have been released. And now, the time is at hand!"  
  
'First half' What was she talking about? He began to ask, but she stopped him.  
  
"You're wondering what I'm talking about, right?" she said. "I shall tell you, but I'm afraid we may not have long to talk." She glanced over her shoulder, out the window and seeing beyond the barrier. *You're coming for me now.* she thought to herself sadly. *You're coming for me and the game is almost over.*  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Shippo were sitting on the floor of the hut watching Miroku, chanting over the continually unconscious form of Asami. They all wondered if Shizuka was alright, but she seemed quite confident in her ability to protect herself, and Asami required the monks attentions. So there they sat, trying to be calm and all shifting from side to side in worry. Miroku suddenly stopped chanting and they all leaned forward, fearing the worst. But then the long unconscious girl shifted and then sat straight up.  
  
"Shizuka!" she cried.  
  
Kagome jumped and rushed to her side, nearly knocking Miroku over. "Asami!" she said. "You're awake!" Then she hung her head, remembering the girls cry for her sister. "I'm sorry," she said. "Shizuka's not here..."  
  
Asami's eyes were wide and she exclaimed, "I know! I've been dreaming of her. Though my body slept, my mind raced. While I slept, all was revealed to me." She looked from Kagome to InuYasha. Then from Miroku to Sango. And finally she said, "It's all coming together..." She took a deep breath and said, "Will you fight for the fate of all life?"  
  
Each of those present looked at her in confusion.  
  
She lowered her eyes and said softly, "This universe rests upon six pillars, each equal and opposite. Four for life and two for death. These pillars are beings that transcend all other creations. Throughout time they are reborn, over and over, into the bodys of mortal creatures. And each time they are reborn, they are drawn together and vie for domination. The four pillars of life must unite to overcome those of death, allowing life to continue. But should the two overcome the four, the universe will be plunged back into the eternal chaos of the void. The last time such a battle took place, the two were victorious and all life ceased to be. However, even while all life ended, the four survived and, using their love for each other, allowed the universe to be reborn. Now the time for battle has come again." She raised her eyes and said, "The pillars have been reborn and all life hangs in the balance."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment as they soaked in her words. InuYasha was the first to speak.  
  
"Wait a minute!!" he yelled. "You expect us to believe that Kagome, Sango, that perverted monk and I ARE THE FOUR PILLARS OF LIFE?!?! And that your SISTER and NARAKU are the TWO OF DEATH!!?"  
  
Asami blanched and said startled, "Actually, I'm surprised you managed to fit it all together so quick." She quickly corrected herself and managed to regain her composure. "Yes, InuYasha is correct. The four of you must fight to protect this world."  
  
Kagome began waving her hands frantically and said, "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!!" She took a deep breath and said, "Why was your sister and I born into the future if the battle is supposed to take place in the past? That doesn't make sense. And another thing! How can Shizuka be one of the pillars of death when she's decended from Miroku and Sango!? Who are both pillars of life!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango both blushed and Sango quickly said, "No one ever said she was both of our descendant! Just houshi-sama!"  
  
Asami smiled slightly and said, "Actually, Kagome-sama is correct. Both I and my sister are direct descendants of both you and Miroku-san." Her smile faded and she continued, "And the reason you were not born in this time, is because time was needed to prepare mortal flesh to accept a pillar of darkness. Where a pillar of light actually bonds mortal flesh together, a pillar of death would tear it apart. Naraku is an exception. When the thief Onigumo gave his body to become more powerful, one of the pillars of darkness saw their chance and merged with what came from his dark desires. Kagome-sama, the truth is, you WERE born into this time. As the miko, Kikyou. But her coruption and premature death at the hands of one of the pillars of darkness caused your soul to flee to the future, where it would be safe. To be honest, I have seen not one, but two battles for domination of the universe in your future. One which is fast approaching, and one which will not occur for some time. I can't reveal anymore to you, for we have only hours in which to halt this appocalypse."  
  
They all paled and Sango said quietly, "Tell us what to do."  
  
Asami stood, followed by the others and said, "We must go to Naraku's domain. There we will all fight against, and destroy, Naraku and Shizuka."  
  
Kagome put her hand gently on Asami's arm and said, "But, she's your sister. Isn't there some way to save her?"  
  
Asami shook her head and said, "No, she's not my sister any longer. Nor was she ever, really."  
  
But finally Miroku spoke, "Why are you not evil?" he asked.  
  
They all looked at him in confusion and he explained, "Shizuka told us about how she is completely consumed by the wind tunnel, the void. Aren't you too?"  
  
Asami once again shook her head and said, "No. I carry no sign of my family's curse."  
  
Miroku said startled, "But, that's impossible."  
  
Asami smiled and said sofly, "No, it's not. And I thank both you and Sango-san for that. If you had not done what you will, I would never have been born."  
  
They all crooked an eye at her and Kagome suddenly screamed, "WILL YOU JUST TELL US WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!"  
  
She began breathing heavily and glaring at the startled girl. But she regained her cool and said sheepishly, "Oops! Must be that kikyou thing... Heh-heh..."  
  
Asami stared at Kagome stunned at her outburst, but just nodded as if she understood and said, "Very well. My ancestors one day cast a spell upon themselves so that when the pillar of darkness was born, a second child would be born that would be able to counter her power by leading the four pillars of light in their path. That's why I'm here, to lead you to my sister."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) I know I haven't updated in a while, but guess what! I don't care!! That's right, I don't care!! I went on an extended writing hiatus and now I'm back! I've got three other stories I'm working on and none of them are going that well.. And not many people reviewed my fic, "Payback's Hell" It's really funny!! And my Malik-kun dances butt-naked on top of a car!! So do Seto, Jou, Bakura, a reluctant Ryou, Yami, Otogi... yeah, lots of bishys strip down and streak across a busy city street, stop traffic and dance naked on Yami's car!! Then they streak though the city after they lose their clothes and get caught on tape, chased by police, and put on the news!! It's much funny than this... And that was definately a plug for my other fic! So pay attention and go read it!! Doesn't matter if you even watch Yu-Gi-Oh! I've got pictures!!! If you don't know how bishy someone is, just email me and I'll send you a picture of them. Probably in the nude!! Ladies love nude bishys! ^_^  
  
But I'm back now and I'm trying to finish this! I'm seriously thinking of making it a "and the world ends and everything is screwed up" ending. What do you think? Or it could all be nothing more than a dream had by a fangirl... or maybe it'll be a happily ever after ending? Don't know...and this is nothing like I started out to make it! Well, read and review! And if you have already read the other chapters, I suggest you go back and re-read them. I tried to make them better, but I doubt I succeded.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you to: SasamiKuwaii, hitomi, Anime-Nightcats-From-Hell, Amai Kaminari(also ANFH), Dragon Fire, MaytheVampirechick  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SasamiKuwaii: Thank you! Believe me, this fic WILL see it's end!! I'm not going to stop until it's completed!  
  
hitomi: Wow, thanks! And...ugh! You have no idea how hard it's been to keep this lemonless. I've had sooooo many ideas for lemons. I even wrote one out! But I didn't put it in....*ahem*...it would have occured in this chapter. Most of them are Naraku/Shizuka lemons and are very dark...I'm probably going to post a NC-17 version at adultfanfiction.net.... No, I don't know Escaflowne. sorry. Yes, the Sake Sisters are real! As of now they consist of me, my cousin Lady Yuki, Jodea, Hakura, Sentara, Sara and lilhillbillie. We'll be coming to kidnap bishys near you soon! In my new fic, "The Great Bishy Abduction"! Oh, yes. There will be Jaken-bashing! Well, actually he won't survive for long. Let's just say Rin's dragon has a midnight snack! ^_^ The questions asked of Sess-chan will be a hundred times more humiliating than anyone could possibily think up! Well, maybe not that far...but they'll still be pretty good!! And actually I DON'T have spell check!! I just happen to spell this way! And sometimes I do mess up, I just wish someone would tell me when I do!! I've got five fics up and I'm working on four of them! So there's no way I'm starting a new fic now! *coughyeahrightcough* But I'm hoping to finish this one soon, and get a new chapter up on my others.  
  
Anime-Nightcats-From-Hell.....or Amai Kaminari...whatever you call yourself: Sure, I guess you can be a Sake Sister, but you have to email me... I usually only let my friends join, that way I have a better idea of what they're like.  
  
Dragon Fire: Fluffy: Chaos, I don't suppose you could help me with a little problem I seem to have developed? You see, Nika is spending quite a bit of time with that pathetic human named Malik. Honestly, I don't know how she can stand him...I mean, he's a HUMAN! But I digress... Well, she has forbidden me to kill him and has actually moved him in! He even sleeps in her bed! That spot should be reserved for me, HER MATE!!! *ahem* Well, I was just hoping you could help me fix this little 'problem'...discreetly. Nika: WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY COMPUTER!!?? GET AWAY FROM THERE!! Fluffy: Oops! Gotta go!! Nika: Bad dog! You sleep on the couch tonight! Fluffy: Oh, that's a surprise... Nika: Well, I'm glad you like my fics that much! Sure, print out all you want! Just make sure you give me credit!! ^_^  
  
MaytheVampirechick: Um...thanks for saying that...but, well, annon's not so bad. She just kinda snapped! You'll notice I've removed my little 'rant' about her. Basically, think of her as a PMSing Kagome and I'm InuYasha. She went over the deep end and I just happened to be in her way... But thanks anyway!! Fluffy: Grrrrr.... no one messes with my mate! Nika: A little territorial, aren't we? 


	17. Authors Note

I'm afraid I'm having problems with my computer and I'm having to reinstall my Windows XP operating system. I'm trying to transfer all my data to discs, but I can't get access to the folder I stored my fics in. This means I can't update until I get it fixed. It also means that I'm probably gonna start several new fics. Sorry for those who were waiting for me to update. 


	18. Death of the First Darkness

~Disclaimer...I own almost seventy bishys!!! Still don't own this series though... (sniffle)  
  
Sashiburi, minna-san!! I'm baaaaack! Bwahahaha!!!!! I'm probably going to rush the next few chapters so I can get to the funny again. I'm gonna try to start working on this fic again, but I have several others *coughelevencough* going too and I don't want to abandon them like I did this one... *sniffle* I'M SOOO SORRY!!! WAHHHH!!!! Don't hurt me?  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Naraku stared in astonishment at Shizuka. Such a story he had never expected! He knew he had felt extremely drawn to her ever since she had appeared in his world, but now she was saying that they were destined to destroy the world together? But still, he couldn't deny that somehow her words rung true. Somehow, he knew that this was what he had desired all along. Deep within a place hidden from his conscious mind, all he wanted was to destroy all existance with this raven-haired, dark goddess at his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Asami led InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku toward the final battle. The battle which would decide the fate of all life. There were many things weighing heavily on Asami.  
  
Pausing for a moment's rest, Sango noticed the girl's silence and spoke softly to her. "Asami-san, I know you're commited to this course, but there must be some way to save your sister."  
  
Asami shook her head and said, "No. There is no way. Shizuka must die. But that is not what is bothering me." At this she paused and hung her head. "Sango-san, there are things I have yet to tell you, but must be told."  
  
Kagome, Miroku and even InuYasha paused in what they were doing to listen.  
  
Asami continued on quietly. "You see, the pillars of life exist for one reason. To allow life to continue. They were born for this purpose only. However, that is not their only desire." She raised her head and looked the four over. "They desire normalcy. When they...you...were born into these forms it was in the hope that you could lead normal mortal lives, for at least one lifetime. But that hope is about to be destroyed."  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked. "After we defeat Naraku and your sister, we should be able to return to normal lives."  
  
Asami shook her head. "No. You see, in order for a pillar to preform their task, they must be freed from mortal flesh."  
  
Gasps issued from all around.  
  
"Wait a minute!" InuYasha yelled angrily. "You mean we have to DIE!!? Just when were you planning on telling us that!?"  
  
Asami stood up intenly and said, "I am hoping it will not come to that. Though death would free your essences, it is not the same for Shizuka and Naraku. For their powers to be unleashed, they would have to die in a very specific way. Because a pillar of death is constantly straining against the flesh they're imprisioned in, they would have to increase their power enough to actually burst out of their flesh, releasing what's inside."  
  
Kagome had a suddden image of Naraku exploding and quickly pushed it to the back of her mind with a mental, 'Ewwww...'  
  
"However," Asami continued, "There have been complications."  
  
"What kind of complications?" InuYasha asked suspiciously.  
  
"When Shizuka was eight years old, she forged a weapon of pure darkness capable of freeing a pilar of their flesh. She has only to use it and both she and Naraku will be freed from their mortal bodies and return to plunge everything back into the darkness of the void. I am hoping that something of the one that was my sister still remains inside her and will hold off the darkness until we can reach her. Then we can kill her, without resorting to releasing your souls."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" InuYasha declared. "Let's get moving!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuka stood smiling warmly at him, an otherworldly glow surrounding her form, the windows to her back. A black wind circled around her, lifting her hair and caressing her skin. Naraku shivered as the wind traveled away from her toward him. It carressed him gently and he felt his eyes close. It left warm kisses all over his exposed skin and blew through his hair. Then he heard her words, whispered and carried on the wind. "Together," it whispered.  
  
Without warning, Shizuka lept forward, leaving Naraku no time to react. She drew from a sheath hidden at her back a wicked looking curved dagger. She wrapped one arm around his waist and plunged the dagger deep into his chest, piercing what would have been vital organs, if he were human. His eyes snapped open and she grinned maliciously at the confused and pained face of her love. Yes, she loved him. She loved him so deeply that she would release him. She would release him as he had her. She withdrew the dagger and dropped it to the floor with a hollow clank. The blade was solid black.  
  
Naraku let out a groan as he felt his body begin to disentagrate. The pain he felt went beyond physical torment. It felt as if his soul were trying to escape his body. As if what was inside was trying to find it's way out. It was if his entire being were slipping away. Dropping to his knees, he could still feel her arms around. He wanted to ask why, why had she done such a thing. But his voice was frozen in his throat.  
  
Shizuka held her love tightly, cradling him in her arms. "Shh," she whispered to him. "It's alright. I've just set you free." She brushed a strand of hair off his forehead as the ground began to shake. "Soon we'll be together. Soon we'll end this world and we'll be together forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the ground shook beneath their feet, InuYasha cried, "What the hell!?"  
  
Asami cried out in terror. A castle had appeared directly in front of them. Appearantly, they weren't hunting them anymore. The earthquake raged on, showing no signs of stopping. The skys turned black and a fierce wind tore across the land. Beams of dark light shot up from holes torn open in the earth.  
  
"I can't believe she did it." Asami whispered.  
  
"What!?" Kagome shouted over the raging winds.  
  
Asami responded in kind. "She's done it!" she called. "Shizuka's killed Naraku! She's begun the destruction!"  
  
"Well what do we do?" Sango questioned.  
  
Asami thought for a moment before saying, "There's still a chance! We have to get to Shizuka before she manages to use the dagger on herself!"  
  
"Well how do you know she hasn't!?" InuYasha demanded.  
  
"Because!" she replied, "If both of them were free, we wouldn't be standing here! Naraku's power is what comes first! They're two halves of a whole! One can't complete the destruction without the other!"  
  
"Then let's go kill the bitch!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
All five turned to the castle, intent on stopping her. However, no one said it would be easy. Between them and the castle stood an army of demons the likes of which the world had never seen.  
  
"Those must be the demons that made up Naraku's body!" Asami called. "When he was freed, so were they! This means they're more powerful than normal demons!"  
  
InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga. "Well, then we'll just have to get rid of them in one blow!" he said, preparing to swing.  
  
"No!" Asami cried, stepping forward. "Let me deal with them while you confront my sister!"  
  
Raising her hands above her head, she began to chant under her breath. A ball of fire grew between, and throwing both hands out before her, she launched the ball of fire into the horde of demons, incinerating a path of them straight through to Naraku's castle.  
  
"Go!" she cried.  
  
Everyone nodded and took their chance, running through the scorched ground toward the castle.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Hello! Been a while, hasn't it? Well, I've had this sitting on my computer for a while now, but I wasn't satisfied with it so I never posted it. I'm still not happy with it. It's too short in my book, but if I don't post it I'll never finish. Can you tell it's nearing it's end? Lol Well, R&R minna-san! I'm now accepting flames! OoO Yep! I'm a bit of a pyromaniac and each and every one will be used to fuel my insane desire for world domination through the use of fire and chipmunks! I will rule the world with my chipmunk army!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!! *cough* Wait. If I'm the All Powerful Queen of the Universe, doesn't that mean I already rule the world? @_@  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Reviews make the world go 'round!! Yep! Yep!  
  
Steph: Hey, no prob with not reviewing. 'Cause I haven't been writing! Well, not on this one anyway! Thanks for all your reviews though!  
  
Neko-Kitsune: I know!! Don't worry! Shippou's gonna get into LOTS of mischief later! When it's safe to come out... ^__^ Wait and see what he does to Fluff-chan! ^___^ And thank you for liking it.  
  
Dragon Fire: Fluffy: -_- I took your advise about the anti-bishi spray...but someone (looks to Bakura) STOLE it and used it to start numerous house fires! You're never gonna believe this but...there are now 64 bishys in this house!! That's right, my loving mate has taken it upon herself to defend her title as Mistress of Bishounen by capturing all the bishys known to her! ^_^ heh-heh, but I'm back in the bed! Appearantly she found she couldn't live without me and loves me more than she could ever love anyone else! ^__^ That or she realized most of her other bishys were human or close to it and would die soon while both of us will live on... -_- I prefer to think it's the first one... Nika: (glomps Fluffy) Oh you know it's the first one, Sess-chan! (looks at Chaos) However! (flaming background) WHO TOLD YOU TO GIVE MY MATE ANTI-BISHI SPRAY!!!?? (sudden change in attitude as she cuddles Fluffy) Ja ne!  
  
FanFicFanatic: Thanks. Didn't update soon did I? But I did update and that's what counts!  
  
Trinity Kirara: ^____^ Arigatou!  
  
Sour Schuyler: ^__^ thankies! I'm glad you found it so funny that you reviewed twice with nothing but laughter! I love those kinds of reviews!  
  
(looks around sadly) Hmmm, wonder if these people are still reading it... Probably not. -_- 


End file.
